Agamotto's Eyes
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Through dimensions, a cry for help catches the attention of the Ancient One. Deciding that this person might need her help, she concocted a plan to escape her duty for another and to bring Order and Justice in the New World. Harry-OOC-Smart& Powerful. Good Dumbledore, [Bashing Hermione, Weasels clan.]
1. Prologue

Re-update: 02-05-2017 (Used Grammarly to filter out my writing errors.)

* * *

 _Prologue..._

Our story starts on a fine winter day. Snow as fine like icing sugar drifts gently down onto the roofs of the well-arranged neighborhood of Little Whinging. The gardens that each building have in Little Whining are clean and tidy. There are no flowers visible in this cold season, and if there were some in bloom, they would not have survived this cold weather or the layer of snow that now covers the earth. If a journalist for the newspaper 'The Independent' would walk through the neighborhood for a juicy news for the headline of his company. He or she would definitely recommend this small village that looks it came straight out of a Christmas postcard. Everywhere in the neighborhood, Christmas-light adorned the windows that were plastered with fake snow. At the edge of the gardens, adorning the fences were bright colorful lights of red. Yellow and green. Adorning the front doors were the Christmas' wreaths with the text Merry Christmas. And soon, over two days Christmas day breaks on and every child from young and old will get a present from Santa Claus, except for one.

At Privet Drive Number Four lives a small family of three. That family consists out of a man, Vernon who is twice the girth of a normal man. Around his waist, a pot belly that is in a constant fight with Vernon's priced imitation of an Armani suit. Laying his hand on the shoulder of a boy, his son, Dudley who is almost a clone of his father. And standing next to Dudley is the boy's mother, a slim woman with a long neck and a mouth that would not stand miss on a horse. Her name is Petunia and they are the Dursleys family. The Dursleys are very proud to call themselves, ordinary, no strange things at all. Vernon is the Director at Grunnings and was the epitome of normally, and that is something that he wants to keep. Especially that person, something that needs to be locked for the upcoming week. Vernon does not wish that his upcoming plans for his company will be ruined by that little brat.

The Director of Grunnings had invited several very important people that might branch out their own company to his. However, there in his house lives his own small family and someone else... his wife's troublesome nephew. Feeling that the all so familiar headache is growing in his head, Vernon barked from behind his desk. "Margaret, coffee...now!" And when his eyes noticed that the daily newspaper is not present on his desk, "and brings me the newspaper too."

'That boy, Harry, I don't hate him nor do I like him. But that freakiness of his will sooner or later get out of control and those that will be hurt will be my wife and son. Another note is that everything got out of my own pocket, no insurance for that boy. I feared for a long time that those freaks would return, however they never showed up on my doorstep and that day I tried to punch out that freakiness of his.' Vernon small brown eyes narrowed at the thought that now spooks through his head. Past memories returned of what kind of punishment he had given the boy when the freakiness happened in the house or around them when they were in public. A small feeling of guilt crawled up his spine when the boy was ignored by his wife, Petunia, and punished by him. Vernon knew that the now four-year-old boy would grow into trouble, and in the upcoming years, the man knew that everything will turn from small issues to some very troublesome issues. While Vernon was deep in thought, his secretaries Margaret entered his office with a cup of coffee, a cookie on his plate and a rolled up newspaper of the Independent in her hand.

"Here is your order sir, and may I recommend to you to read the header. There is an article about a woman that want to make a dream comes true with the charity company of Make a Wish. She had a hard, difficult life and she wants to teach her knowledge to an apprentice. She is for a moment located in the heart of London … the article's name is – Make a Wish." Margaret told her employer. She placed the plate with the cup of coffee and the newspaper on his desk before leaving Vernon's presence.

Vernon at his newspaper, or more precisely that small article about that company – Make a Wish. Of course, Vernon knew about that company. A company that tries to make wishes come true for ill patients that did not have much time left in their life. His eyes noticed that the patient in the picture is a bald woman. A very beautiful woman in her own way with clear intelligent eyes. He suspected that this woman has been sick or is still and now wish to do something with her remaining time. How Vernon came to this conclusion is because that this notion frequently comes mostly for in patients with cancer. "Alright, before I resume my work, perhaps this little article can help me with removing my nephew from my custody." Vernon burst out in a joyful laugh.

"The Make a Wish Company wants to give the following attention to Megan Fay, a marvelous woman who has obtained several medical degrees in America. She had operated several patients with success and Ms. Fay had tutored several young men and women to high respected neurosurgeons. Ms. Fay felt that time slowly comes closer and she voiced out that she had one wish left, namely teaching her talents to her new apprentice. We, from the Make a Wish Company knows how much the world can provide from such a person that comes under her guidance..." Mused Vernon when his eyes flew over the text. A smile that was already present on his face only grew and the thought of his little Duddy-kins comes under her tutelage will bring his son far. Quickly Vernon reached out to phone in his office and rang the number. Within a second the Director of Grunnings had someone at the other end of the line. "Hello, Vernon Dursley speaking, yes I want to make an appointment with Ms. Fay … yes, of course, I will bring them... Thank you, see you at the end of the day." Vernon finished the conversation before he hung up and a satisfied expression was left on his face. 'That was an interesting conversation. Perhaps it would not be that bad to bring my wife's nephew with me. If everything will work out, my family and I will perhaps hand over Harry to that woman.'

* * *

Several hours later, Vernon pushed the door of his car open and stepped out. Planting his feet firmly on the concrete of the street in front of his house. On his face is still that smile since the telephone conversation, and with a few steps, he closed the distance between him and the building. The door swayed open and Vernon entered the hall. "Honey, Dudley... guess who is home?"

"Daddy!" A small, round boy ran into the hall, screaming youthfully. In his hand was a toy, an Action Man precisely. Vernon picked up his son. A memory drifted up when he remembered that the toy his son hold was the one he gave him when Dudley had better marks than his nephew. "You're finally home. It was a strange day – that freak did something strange..."

A sigh escaped Vernon's lips. He could already feel a headache shown up when his mind wandered off to his nephew. "Did he? You know what, son. I will punish that freak and at the end of the day we will not see him again, okay."

"Yea... punishing the freak!" Dudley exclaimed in excitement. For a six-year-old boy, he didn't know how cruel this actually is. As for the boy's father, he could feel himself already changing slowly to a person that would be in the future unrecognizable in the mirror. "The freak did something strange,"

Vernon could not wait for tonight's appointment. The man is sure that someone like Ms. Fay would like to have a child like his nephew. And if Freaky Harry shows any signs of that freakiness, then she would likely want to know how that works. "Like what, Duddy-kins...?" Vernon asked his son while keeping the thought of freeing himself of his strange nephew.

Dudley squirmed in his father's arms. "Uhm... that freak turned mom's hair blue..."

'New plan, bring the freak to that woman and convince her to keep that boy. Let someone else take care of that boy than us. Why didn't those freak take care of him themselves instead of us, but what would you expect from freaks.' Snorted Vernon while entering the living room and kissed his wife on the cheeks. "Hello love, how was your day?"

"It was pretty normal if you ignores the freak's freakiness today." Petunia squibbed in annoyance. It was just now that Vernon noticed his wife's now blue hair and the absences of their freak of a nephew. Probably in his room under the stair, which he probably deserved and this was perhaps a good excuse to tell his wife his brilliant plan. While Vernon was gathering his courage to tell his wife, Petunia was filling his plate with food. "I have sent our son to the beauty salon to get some normal hair color to hide this disgusting shade. But let's ignore it for now and focus on you my love, how was your day?"

Vernon cut a bit of beef before responding to his wife. "Quite a busy day if I might say it. We got a few new contracts with other drilling companies on the Isles. Or more correctly, soon we will. I've invited them over to join your lovely cooking and that is the first good news."

Petunia arched alone brow at her husband. Like a good wife, she wondered what brought her husband in such a good mood. She leaned a bit towards her son, a napkin in her hand. She wiped away the remaining food on her son's lips. "Fantastic news! I always knew you did great on your company. Much better than that idiot of a husband of my freak of a sister. If only..."

"If only your nephew will leave our house, right. Well, my secretaries appeared this morning with the Independent, our national newspaper. In the newspaper was an article of the Make a Wish Company. A woman that I believe suffers from cancer made a wish to tutor someone that could use her knowledge later in life." Started Vernon his story with Petunia nodding at him and Vernon had quite the idea of what she had in mind. Vernon lifted his hand up to halt his wife before she could say something. "While my first idea was showing our brilliant son, after all, who is so handsome and smart like our Duddy-kins. However, I thought of giving her Harry, your nephew. I can convince her to take Harry and let her sign the guardianship and if she agrees in taking him. Imagine then that we are free of those freaks."

Vernon's wife was brought to silence when she heard her husband's news. This was the best soon to be Christmas present she will ever get. Petunia doesn't know if God of the Bible or any other ascended Gods had listened to her prayers, but this will finally free her from Lily's shadow. With a block in her throat, Petunia asked. "Is it really true. Did you found a way to remove that monster's spawn from our life? Oh, Vernon, you make me so delighted at hearing this news." Small tears of happiness trailed down her cheeks. "When will we be freed of that spawn?"

"Tonight dear, I have an appointment tonight with Ms. Fay. I will drive immediately after we are done with dinner. After all, how sooner we remove your nephew from our life – the fewer problems we will have with those freaks." Vernon hastily threw out the F-word when he noticed the dark look of his wife when the words nephew instead of freak was used on his wife's sister's son.

Sniffing, Petunia cut a bit harsher her beef. "See to it that the demon's spawn will be removed. Even if that Ms. Whatever doesn't accept him if that happens just drop him along the road. After all, he is not our problem." She finished and started chewing on her beef, and cut a new piece off the meat.

"Whatever you wish, Petunia. Besides that happy news, you make some excellent meat." Praised Vernon his wife. Moving his hand and grasping the remote television controller, Vernon started the News journal of today while falling in the familiar routine with his family.

While the men of the Dursley household and Petunia were watching the television, somewhere under the stairs. A small, thin boy with unruly raven colored hair had listened to the conversation that was going on in the kitchen. Bright brilliant emerald eyes that were now wet from the tears when the voices carried through the door of his room under stairs, telling them of what his uncle was planning with him. And how unloved the boy is in this household. This boy is Harry Potter, nephew to Dudley and son of Petunia's sister, Lily. "Why...? Why do they dislike me so much – what did I do to deserve such a treatment?!" Bawled Harry out in a small whimpering. "Where are my parents? My mommy and daddy..." He questioned himself. Harry was not dumb, for a young boy his age the child was pretty smart. Of course, Harry knew that his parents were not amongst the living anymore, yet the way his Aunt and her husband told him how was dubious. Many nights, Lily's son had nightmares that ended with his mother being hit by a green light.

For several long minutes, Harry thought about his nightmares. Yet more precisely his memories before those nightmares. When Harry closes his eyes at night and dozes off to sleep, these memories are not always nightmares that plague his night. Sometimes Harry will dream of his parents, flying with his father on a broom. The feel of the wind imprinted onto his skin, and the way how his hair dances in the wind always bring a smile to the small boy. For a while, the memories of his father stayed there in his mind before it shifted to that of his mother. Lily Potter, who held something in her hand, a wand. Sparks of different colors jumped out of the tip while his father, James held him in his arms. Around them, animated animals cookies danced and slowly changed color and several a sweet snacks attached to them before they vanished into the oven. After that Lily took Harry into her arms and planted a kiss on her son's nose.

"Soon, my sweet child. You will be free to enjoy your own life to its fullest." Dream Lily whispered to her son. Harry closed his eyes in the dream, which made him lose sight of the person that appears behind his mother. A bald beautiful woman spoke at the same moment that Lily spoke to her son. "Now, wake up Harry. We will meet soon – I promise."

When the whispers reached the dreaming Harry Potter, a loud rasping sound woke him up that was immediately followed by the rough voice of Uncle Vernon. "Get out boy! I want that you wash. No dirt and you put on the second best clothes I have laid out for you. Understood!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, showing emerald eyes. Quickly grasping his glasses that lay next to the mattress he uses. Within a moment Harry's glasses found its way towards his face and then rolled out from the cupboard under the stair. "Y..yes … Uncle Vernon." Stammered Harry before quickly climbing the stair while the laughter of Dudley floated out of the living room.

"Hurry up boy. We don't have all the time for you..." Shouted Vernon when Harry had just reached the stairs top. With small legs, Vernon's nephew ran quickly towards the bathroom and washed his face and hair. Turning around when the small boy dried his hair with a towel. It was then that emerald eyes noticed the almost new clothes of Dudley on the rack of the bathroom. "Come down and let me inspect you. I don't want ruffled clothes, unkempt hair or whatever!"

To say that Harry was surprised is a certain understatement. Never in his life had Harry got new clothes from his uncle. Especially when these clothes that lay in front of him are not a day old. If the unwanted child in the Dursley's household may use these clothes. Then Vernon surely wants to make a good impression, probably to that person his uncle told his aunt about. "Coming Uncle," Shouted the small boy down the stairs. In almost a flash, Harry had on his new clothes and rushed off the stairs where is uncle was waiting. "Th..thank you, Uncle Vernon. Fo..for the new clothes."

Vernon only narrowed his eyes at the clothes. Trying to think of a good excuse to tell him why Harry must wear these clothes. "Think nothing of it boy. My son only deserves the best of the best, and he disliked these... so it is better that you use it or thrown away." Grunt Uncle Vernon before slapping the boy on the back and guided him out of the house. Turning his head, Vernon shouted from over his shoulder. "Petunia, we are leaving. I'll be back over two hours from now." And then turned his attention to his nephew. "Move boy, we don't have all day for you."

Moving towards the car, Harry pulled the door open and took his seat. He followed how Vernon moved around the car and stepped in behind the steering wheel. Before the boy knew it the car came to life and they left driveway of Private Drive Number Four. Vernon drove them towards the highway and they quickly left Little Whining. It was then that Vernon spoke in his gruff tone. "Boy, no I call you Harry only this once. I can understand that you might hate us, Harry. We weren't the best of family, for me your step-uncle and for my wife your step-aunt."

"Uncle..." Harry started, only for his now revealed step-uncle to send him a warning glare that he must keep his mouth.

"Don't talk boy, sorry Harry. Please understand that I only this time will try to be nice to you." Vernon grunted out while keeping an eye out on the way. "You, Harry was placed on a day like this on our doorstep. Draped in green blankets that had the same color like your eyes, and a letter. Not a normal letter but one this is not used for a very long time. A parchment." Glancing to his left to see if his soon to not be nephew follows his story. "In the letter, we were ordered to take care of you. Giving your food, clothes and any other health cares. All of that without reassurance in any way."

While the boy is young, he somehow understood what his uncle told him. There is now a small part that Harry could understand that his step-aunt and uncle disliked him. Lifting his head a bit up to listen better to Vernon. "That letter also mention of what had happened to your parents. They were murdered by a twisted freak. Another reason why we don't want you at our home, something like that dangerous is what we mundane cannot fight. So, our only way to protect ourselves is by lying about your parents. However when you showed that freakiness, Petunia told me what it was and I came up with the idea of beating that freakishness out of you. I don't feel ashamed for my actions, am I understood."

Harry nodded that the things Uncle Vernon told him were something that he could understand. Glancing for a single second out of the window of the car. The young boy noticed a mirror reflection of himself before the vanished. "I was afraid of that freakiness, but your aunt, Petunia had lived with her adopted sister her whole childhood. Her parents, your grandparents had only attention to your mother. Something Petunia disliked very much."

"I am sorry for the trouble..." Harry apologized in a small voice.

Vernon let out an amused grunt out. The reason is that they just entered the outer edge of Britain's Ilse's capital, London. "You must be, now be ready to be on your best behavior. I want you to do your best to win over Ms. Fay. She is a patient that suffer from a very terrible illness and she wants to spend her remaining time to tutor a child in her knowledge and experience. That means, if she accepts you then you will be taken in by her, if not then you will be thrown out of the car once we left London. Understood, boy!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry exclaimed in a loud voice. The boy felt a shiver of fear down his spine. What will happens to him when the woman doesn't want him.

Vernon pressed down the brakes pedal and the car come to a halt. The massive man stepped out of his car and was closely followed by Harry. None of the two watched up to the upper floor of the building. If they did they would have noticed a large symbol in the form of an all-seeing eye. Without knowing, Vernon and Harry entered the building and approached the desk and addressed the receptionist their presence. "I have an appointment with Ms. Fay from the Make a Wish Company. Can you announce our presence, Vernon Dursley with his ward Harry Potter."

The receptionist nodded in acknowledge. The person behind the reception is a middle-aged man of Asian descendant. The man stepped off his chair and with a bow from out of his hips he introduced himself to them. "Welcome and thank you for making some time to meet my mistress in her hard time. My name is Wong, her helper because she can difficult move without help. If you want to follow me please."

Wong smiled lightly at the young boy before guiding them through the halls of the building. The way towards Ms. Fay was very short, almost around the corner. The rasping sound of knuckles hitting the door lightly that was shortly answered by a quiet, yet melodic voice. "Enter Wong and guests."

"Welcome Vernon Dursley, but more importantly you... Harry Potter." The same melodic voice welcomes them into the room. Harry noticed that the woman was very beautiful for someone who suffered from such an illness. She was seated on a comfy leather sofa, and her eyes held strength and lightness. "Please, take a seat and let us start after Wong brought us some refreshments."

Harry could only stand and with a not so light pore of his uncle, the boy finally sat down. "Thank you, Ms. Fay, for seeing us."

"Not at all, Harry, and please call me Morgana. I must say Mr. Dursley, you have brought up this young man wonderfully. So kind and well mannered. As for you Harry, my apologies that I use your given name, I hope you don't mind that I use it?" She apologized to the boy who shook his head shyly at her. "Good," she finally said after a short silence which Wong used to place the refreshment on the smaller table between them. "Now, I do hope you know why you are here, Harry?"

Harry glanced uncertainly for a moment to his uncle before giving his answer. "I do Madam. Uncle Vernon told me you suffer from a terrible illness and are searching for someone to learn your way if am I not wrong."

Morgana let out a giggle before controlling herself. "You are correct, in a way. It is not only that I was searching for an apprentice, but also for a person that could see up to me for a mother and for me to look with eyes on a son."

This news shocked the pair, for Vernon this news was received with a bit of happiness for his nephew. The man knew that the way Harry had lived was not healthy for a boy his age, and in a small way Vernon now hopes to repay the boy by giving him a brighter future. As for Harry, for him was like a dream for him comes true. There were many nights that he dreamed of someone rescuing him from his hellish life, and now it was answered. "Pl..please, if you want me … mom?" Harry called out quietly. Fear was clear evidence in his voice when he called out what he always had washed to call someone with such a title.

"Come here Harry, my son," Morgana called out and she opened her arms. Her eyes followed how the boy that she soon may call son once the contract is signed rush towards her. Once her soon to be son was in her arms, she wrapped her appendage around him. "And I want to say already to you, welcome my son." She whispered to Harry while Wong placed three documents in front of Vernon.

"Mr. Vernon, when you sign these documents. Harry will then through life with his new name, Hadrian Steven Le Fay. All right in any form will be signed over to Morgana Le Fay once you sign these documents." Wong told Vernon who had just lowered his glass of water. Like a mechanic doll, Vernon placed his hand signature under the documents that were a moment later signed by Morgana Le Fay.

Wong placed the documents in a secured folder that was then placed under his jacket. The Asian descendant man spoke to Vernon. "May I thank you for signing the documents. You just make two lonely boys and my mistress very happy with this new contract. I can assure that you won't regret this decision."

"I don't think that I will regret this at all. You and your mistress saved a lot of people, including me. I can now say that I wasn't the best of person, and perhaps if Hadrian stayed with me that it would only turn worst. Thank you again, Ms. Fay and you, of course, Mr. Wong. And no need for help of letting me out. I can do that myself, and Harry – Good luck to you, enjoy your second chance." Vernon wished his former nephew before he removed himself from the room.

Once the door closed, Wong turned to his Lady. In a stoic but yet with a light hint of amusement the man servant spoke. "Your plan worked brilliantly … Ancient One, and welcome to the family young Master Hadrian Steven Le Fay."

"Yes, welcome my son." Morgana Le Fay the Ancient One welcome her new son. She grasped her son who buried his face into her chest, crying tears of elation at getting a mother, but more important a new family. However, Harry now using his new name Hadrian Steven Le Fay didn't notice the room shatter like a mirror nor the almost whisper of Wong.

"The new Sorcerer Supreme and discipline of the Ancient One."


	2. A New Way of Life

_Re-upload: 02-05-2017 (Used Grammarly to filter out my writing errors)_

* * *

 _In front of the Ancient One, an eternal figure appeared. His form is that of a male human and its powers radiate off of this God-like being like waves crashing against the coastlines. "Fancy meeting you, Ancient One." Started the God in an upbeat voice. "I can see that you were right about keeping your enemies close, yet this Kaecilius brought much chaos on your domain, Ancient One."_

 _The Ancient One watched the fight between her wayward students while she listened to one of her supporters that gifts her with their powers. She could see that Kaecilius and others have still not perfected their magic and Martial Arts. Her eyes turned to her benefactor. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Kaecilius. When the boy arrived at my doorstep, lost in his way of life. I knew that if he would succeed in finding enlighten and peace – Kaecilius would be someone great, yet it seems that those feelings of loss still lingered inside him, festering and feeding resentment." She replied without actually answering the being. Turning her attention back to the fight that was still going on. Her body with most of her conscious reflected the magical attacks with shields that she conjured out of nothing. Or she danced out of reach, taunting them in her silence way. "However, I do not believe your reason is to come here with the intention of holding a calm conversation between us, old friend."_

 _"Must you always blow my fun, old friend? Your counterparts in other dimensions are the same like you – all serious and too ...stiff. You never called for some tea time, and when you do … it is for mostly begging us to beat up those aliens..." Sulks the Ancient One's friend, however, the goofy being turned serious and spoke in a much firmer tone. "If you don't like me goofing around, just say it and I will stop. Now, let us get down into our business. In another dimension, and yes that is the reason I've appeared in front of you. A child had the unfortunate destiny in being chosen to be the defeater of a Dark Wizard... a certain Lord with a made up name." Here the being waved his hands in an exasperated show. "This Lord Voldemort marked the boy as his equal... someone who could dethrone him. Yea... still following me?"_

 _The Ancient One brought a hand to her head with the intention of keeping the headache off for some longer, until her friend was done. Rubbing the sides of her head, she snapped her attention back to him. "Just get on already, Agamotto!" She snapped._

 _"Alright, alright... I want you to fake your death and rise this boy, Harry Potter like your own son. I want him to become the next wielder of our powers... our new Sorcerer Supreme – Can you do that?" Questioned Agamotto in a grating tone that did not help much for her famous patience._

 _"No, I won't do this task until Strange is done with his training. If I let Strange handle the threats here in this dimension without the full knowledge – chaos surely will be shown up one day." Replied the Ancient One with some regrets. Here she is, standing with both her hands within arms reach for the one true wish that she hoped to come true one day. A dream to have a child of her own, but her responsibilities that come with her position prevent her from taking it._

 _Agamotto shook his head in disbelieve at the answer he received from his long time friend. Here the being thought that this was a golden opportunity to grant his long time friend the wish she deeply wished for, only for her to put her duty above her dreams. However, "I see – you give me no other choice... Morgana Le Fay. Use that name wisely..."_

 _The Ancient One who had lived so long, actually a very long time hence her title had forgotten her own name which she was given on her birth. She knew that the name Agamotto had given her was not her actual name … more like a makeup name. The Ancient One turned her eyes back to Agamotto, only for her to feel a push against her chest and she was launched out of the Mirror realm and into her own body that was frozen. "Agamotto, you bastard..!" She hissed out in anger before a crucifying pain hit her in the lower section of her body, namely her abdomen. "As for you, Kaecilius – A Sorcerer Supreme will always stand against the way of Evil..."_

 _Kaecilius smirked lightly at her. "Don't try, Ancient One. There are no other Sorcerer Supremes that could stand up against me. Or did you referent to that Doctor, tsk. That man is a novice unlike me … a true candidate for your position. Alas, you will not be here to witness the birth of a new world ...bygone!" Lashing out with his leg, Kaecilius launched the Ancient One through one of the portals that he had opened up, and with a satisfied smirk, the sorcerer watched her fade away. "As for you two..." Said the sorcerer towards Steven Strange and Mordo with the latest one lashed out with his magic, distracting him before they too fell through the portal with the intention of rescuing the Sorcerer Supreme._

 _From the Mirror dimension, Agamotto snapped his fingers that caused the magic that he possesses to respond. Twisting and bending, his magic slowly formed a body, or more exactly a replica of the body of the Ancient One, his friend. Before the newly named Morgana Le Fay flew through the portal that her wayward student Kaecilius conjured, Agamotto switched the bodies and send the original through a new portal. To her new planet, a new home and perhaps a much better future for both her and Harry Potter. "Now to get everything in place, hmmm... perhaps an article about ...yes, Make a Wish. And a little bit of this and a little of that... ah, yes planting a suggestion in that fat oaf – and done!"_

* * *

Now we focus our attention back to the present time on Earth where Morgana Le Fay sits next to her son who was asleep in his new bed. When Vernon left the building that the man thought was the main building of the Make a Wish Company, everywhere in the building a layer of illusion shattered like glass. To Morgana Le Fay, a very familiar room cleared up to her eyes that brought a smile to her face. "Thank you Agamotto for bringing back the Sanctum of London to me. Your mastery in Magic is astounding that even they could still cloud my vision."Your prowess with the mystic art is still leagues away from me. Clouding my vision while it is visible to my eyes, yet not my mind. My old friend, thank you."

A pair of doors slammed open and Wong rushed in the room. The stoic Asian turned his head from left to right, recognized the familiar paintings and wall paintings of the building. Rushing through the halls, Wong slammed a new set of doors open. Sighing deeply, Wong searched for his Master and noticed that she took a position at the bedside of the young master. "Master... th..this is..."

"London's Sanctum, I know Wong." She replied quietly to her manservant. Turning her head to see Wong more clearly, Morgana spoke. "It seems that an old friend of mine has pulled several strings to make our living on this new earth more comfortably." She rose from her chair that was placed beside her new son. Gliding towards Wong and leading him out of the bedroom where Morgana resumed her conversation. "When I left our old world before the confrontation between Kaecilius and I was concluded, an old friend pulled a part of my conscious into the mirror realm and explained his reasoning. I had a chose, one between my duties or becoming a mother ...and that bastard stole my decision and kicked me to this world!" She lifted her voice an octave higher in mock anger. "But what that idiot had done to me is something I would always be grateful for."

"I can tell my Master. The way you carry yourself now is no longer that of a husk, but that of a beautiful cocoon of a caterpillar that was ready for the next step in life. Namely for you to enjoy motherhood, Master." Wong parted with the Ancient One, leaving a bit of wisdom behind. "And for me, Master, I think that there are preparations needed to learn the Young Master our way of life."

Morgana shook her head lightly when she heard the wisdom, however strange it sounded it was genuine. She too turned around, after all, she had an appointment with some Goblins and that included business. The woman felt very grateful to Agamotto for giving her a bit of knowledge about this new world of her. But most of all, she is overjoyed of seeing one of her longest friends here besides her. "Perhaps you can explain how you arrived here, Wong once you are done with the schedule of training Hadrian." She called from over her shoulder and she moved her hands. On her left hand, a sling ring glowed a very faint light. Moving her hand in a circular movement a portal of fire opened up in front of her. Stepping through, Morgana Le Fay arrived at Gringotts doorsteps and entered the Wizarding Bank that is run by Goblins to finish the custodian paper on her son.

While the Ancient One was concluding business with the Goblins, in Hadrian's new room a figure emerged out of the mirror dimension. This person does not have any ill intention towards the young boy. Closing the distance between them, this figure placed a hand gently on the boy's face. Covering his eyes while an emerald light started to shine from under his palm. "I'll gift you my eyes, young sorcerer." Whispered the figure before retreating back into the mirror dimension. Eyelids fluttered open and a bright emerald eye bask the walls into its light before it settled down and the boy fell back into a deep slumber.

Hadrian fluttered open his eyes, revealing bright emerald eyes that sparkled with joyous at his mother. For the young boy, weeks has passed quickly and this new life for him is like a whole new adventure. At this moment, Hadrian is sitting on the floor in a Buddha seating position. It was a month ago that his mother and manservant Wong told him about his special gift ...namely Magic. What his former step-Uncle told him that this Magic was nothing more than freakish accidents, Hadrian's new family taught him how to control them. For a month, Hadrian did a lot of breathing exercises with his mother and a lot of meditations. As for Wong, this person became quickly someone he would call a friend. With him, Hadrian learned the several Martian Arts fighting styles.

"Son, are you enjoying yourself? I know that this is still a huge different with that of your previous life with those idiots. What they did was wrong, and I just want you to know..." Morgana started, only to be cut off when Hadrian rushed towards her. Small arms wrapped around her neck and a teary face planted itself into her chest. There were no words needed, for her at least. For someone that has lived so long, she was still foreign to this new experience of motherhood. "...How silly of me, of course, this is much better than there. I won't ask you again, okay. Now please, stop your tears as I won't let anything happen to you. Our teachings, from Wong and I, will help you in life."

Hadrian moved his head, nodding while wiping way his tears with the sleeve of his white jacket. "I'll do my best mom, you see. That Stranger will bite the dust once he meets me, believe it!" Exclaimed the boy towards the heavens that made his mother smile at him.

"Of course you will, now go along. Wong is waiting for you in the training room after you two are done. We will do some shopping in Diagon Alley, some books that explain your origin in finer details and perhaps you can make some friends your own age." Hadrian's mother shoved her son gently out of the room when she said that. A sly smile was clearly on her face, she didn't need to see her son's face that was now probably blowing his cheeks in annoyance at telling him that Wong is not of his age. Pushing him over the entrance, Morgana could see that her son will turn around to talk back to her, however before Hadrian could move she closed the door right behind him. Not a second later, fists could be heard bouncing against the surface of the door. 'Ah, to be a mother is a pretty amusing experience. Grow well, my son.'

Hadrian moved through the halls of the Sanctum of London. This was his new home for the past month. No longer did he sleep under the stairs in a small cupboard with only the spiders that would keep him company. There would be no Dudley nor Vernon that would stomp down the steps, causing the dust fall down upon him and later to be scolded for being dirty. As from the day Harry whose name turned to Hadrian Steven Le Fay started to settle here in London with his new family, he got a new big room, a very large one. From a small thin mattress that almost melted together with the hard floor, Hadrian now got a medium sized two person bed. A thick mattress that the boy could snuggle against. And a warm thick bed sheet that was of forest green color with black dragon like symbols. His hand pulled down the doorknob once the boy had arrived at his next training room, Hadrian stepped through and received a dull end of a stick that tapped against his forehead. "Always stay vigilance, young Master. Get ready and start in your horse stand position that we will use to start about creating portals." Scolded Wong the young Master before barking out his orders to prepare for the uses of portals.

"I hate you," Pouted the young sorcerer at his friend. Sliding his body into the Horse stand, Hadrian made a circular motion with his arms. The sling ring on his hand gave off a faint light while three feet away from his position something magical happened. A ring of fire flickered in and out of existence and at the center of the circle of fire is ...a bookstore. Sweat poured down the side of Hadrian's head. "Concentrate your mind, let it flow freely..."

"...feel the arcane power flow around you – feel it fill every cell of your body ...breath." Wong could hear the intake of breath comes from his young charge. Circling around him slowly with his arms folded behind his back. "Our strength and powers don't only come out from within, sometimes we form contracts to lend power. Those powers and the books of knowledge will be granted by beings that could be seen as God's. Unimaginable control about the elements, and knowledge... Oh, knowledge once thought to be lost will be found through the clues that come through visions. However, all those knowledge and power cannot be wield if you don't train your mind and body, just like the Ancient Ones herself who has trained her mind and body, and so did Doctor Steven Strange with who you shares his name and now the same trivialize to be trained under her and me." Suddenly Wong sunk through his left leg and with the right one in an outstretched position he swept the feet from under Hadrian who fell on his rear on the floor. "Stay vigilance, stand up back to your feet and take the horse stand."

Hadrian groaned out painfully back to his feet. Through the weeks he was here under the tutelage of Wong. The man had explained at what had happened with their previous apprentices, one going down the road of greed and desires with the intention of ruling with an iron fist and harming those who are innocents. As for the other apprentice, he was egoistic and unkind. Ruled by the greed of money, yet the Masters saw in him the good to serve humanity well. Steven Strange was his name, and according to his mother, the now Sorcerer Supreme of Earth from the Universe 616 is doing well. For Hadrian himself, they saw much in him that can bring him far, or according to his mother surpass her and Steven Strange when he hit maturity. Returning to his feet, Hadrian resumed the horse stance and put the more intent-based will in his exercise, but keeping an eye out for his surroundings was not forgotten. This continued for several hours, Hadrian extending his awareness for Wong's surprises attacks until the boy spent out of energy.

In the early afternoon, Hadrian was finished with his training of today. He found himself in the dinner area of the mansion with his mother. The two of them took a break of the day after hours of martial arts training and tutelage about the Arcane Arts. Wong has made a delicious healthy sandwich that Hadrian enjoyed much. "Mom, I've been a good boy today. Wong trained me today in the use of portals, and I did it! I made my first portal today – we took a trip to the ice salon through my portal and Wong gave me ice!"

"That's wonderful news, my dear. I knew you could do one of these days create your own portal, after all when I can't find you snooping around the house. You are then most of the time with Wong or you're in the Library reading some pretty high advanced books for someone of your age." Morgana said. Her eyes twinkled joyously and she smiled at her son. "Perhaps you can show your mommy your portal after lunch because you and I will visit the Goblins today. And after visiting Gringotts we can do some shopping?"

On Hadrian's face, a wide smile appeared. "Really mother! We'll be going to shop together!"

"Of course, son. This is not a mere shopping experience after all. One day you will meet girls, likely a girlfriend and I want you to train your mind on patience, some woman takes more time to choose their clothes or trinkets. Beside that training, I want you to become a complete gentleman, am I understood. So that means, no unrefined language, your clothes clean and prime and not console with those who are not." Morgana revealed her intention to her son with a sweet smile. Behind the pair, Wong in all his wisdom that he obtained by used to reading books, shivered in fear for what his young Master will go through. Seeing his young Master nod, and agreeing unknowingly to the horrors of woman shopping, Wong quietly slipped away. "Good, with our stomach fed for a few hours. It is time to go on a shopping"

"Alright son, focus on the Arcane and summon your coat," Morgana ordered her son after she showed how she summoned her coat to her hand, catching the coat and folded it over her left arm. She then watched her son who has his eyes closed and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Clearly, it was hard to do, but she had all the faith in her son, especially after he formed his first portal with Wong. She watched a few seconds longer when suddenly the coat appeared into the dinner room and into his waiting hand. She clapped her hands at how talented her son is at which the eyes fluttered open. "Very good, Hadrian. With practice you will do this spell in second nature and your control over your Arcane powers will only increase. However... we have now first an appointment with Gringotts and then we can go shopping."

"Yea, now I can show you my awesome portal, mom!" Hadrian cheered, and excitement clearly evidences in his voice and posture. The small boy jumped into his horse stance, one hand outstretched while the other made a circle movement. Again on the face of her son a very concentrated expression appeared and the small bead of sweat. "Hngh... almost... mother..." Grunted Hadrian and in front of the pair appeared a ring of fire that showed the entrance of the National History Museum of London. A place that the young boy always wanted to visit, yet never was allowed to by his step-uncle. "Almost... steady and ...done! Look, mom, I did it!"

She brought her hands together and clapped. The sounds of her hand meeting brought a brighter smile to Morgana's son. The pair of now very bright emerald eyes that was suspicious like the eyes of her dear friend glowed with power. "Well done son. I think that several books are something you have deserved after showing me how much you have grown in our tutelage." The proud mother priced her son before she stepped forward and took Hadrian's hand and led him through the portal. Towards London and a whole new experience for the young sorcerer.


	3. Diagon Alley

Re-upload: 02-05-2017 (Used Grammarly to filter out most of my writing errors and made a little change in my story. Making them more like a family.)

* * *

"Here we are my son, our entrance to Diagon Alley," Morgana said to the boy who held her hand. The pair of sorcerers is standing in a small walled backyard just behind the Leaky Cauldron, next to a trash can and facing a stone wall. She glanced down at Hadrian who sends her a confused look which brought a smile to Morgana's face. "Watch, and remember," she called out and the sorcerers extended her hand towards the wall and touched several bricks with her index finger. "From the trash can, three up, and two across." Once the sorceress was done, she has pulled her finger away, and much to Hadrian's amazing the wall started to shift. Bricks after bricks shifted into a new position and within minutes the wall was replaced by a beautiful archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, my son. This is one of the places that still is powered by a natural magical ley line. Come, Gringotts awaits us."

Hadrian who has heard his mother tightened the grip on her hand. It was not because the boy felt fear or nervousness, but more because he finally has someone that is there for him, something that other kids had – a mother that cares for him. "What will we do there, mom?"

"Business, son. Your position in the Wizarding world is very important. Not only because of your small title that was attached to you by incompetence fools. But because of your long ancestry history and other stuff that will be explained when we arrive at Gringotts." Morgana said while she guided her son through the masses of Witch and Wizards that crowded the streets. The pair moved past the Eeylops Owl Emporium which showed a lot of owls in cages that screeched at by passing witches and wizards. The next shop they moved the past was much to Hadrian's sadness Flourish and Blotts. A magical bookshop that they walked past by without buying any book at all, and that wasn't the only shop they moved past by before they arrived at the marble white building of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank of Magical Britain.

Climbing the marble white steps of Gringotts, Hadrian noticed two strange creatures. Both of these creatures are the height of a four-year-old human child, yet their small dark eyes radiated a malice that was not humanly possible. Those eyes gave the young boy shivers, and those eyes were not the only strange thing about them, namely unlike humans who have round ears, these creatures has pointy ears like those of fairies that his mother once told him stories out of a book. "Son, these humanoid races are Goblins, one of the Guardians of the Magical world. They are a prideful living magical beings that held Magic in high regard, or in our knowledge – Arcane power. I want that you stay respectful to them and ask them for guidance into this new world of yours."

The young sorcerer nodded his head at his mother's words. Understanding he did of what these creatures position are, if only slightly. However, Hadrian believed that his mother brought him here to the wizarding bank to learn about them, but more importantly about this new world of his. "Okay mother, I will handle the Goblins with respect. After all, if they are so attuned to magic we could learn a lot from them."

"You take this extremely well, my son. Sometimes I wonder if I don't push you too much into learning my teachings and that of this world." Morgana smiled at her son with pride while she nodded at the Goblin guards before she resumed with guiding her son through the entrance of the Wizarding bank and for the first time entered the marble building together with her son. The Sorceress could see that her son is studying his surrounding and taking a peek at the wards or what his untrained eyes could see so far. 'Oh, that son of mine … I bet that he hasn't heard me about us pushing him too far into his study. However, when I see his curiosity shine like that when my boy's eyes see something that interested him, I believe that we are mild with the way of training.' Morgana mentally sighed at her son's unsatisfied curiosity for all that is about Magic and Arcane.

Walking over the marble white floor, she paused for a moment. Taking in the large sized emblem of Gringott's bank that reflected the same warning that was written at the entrance of the building, however, this warning was more hidden. Small letters showed up in the banner that elegantly lay around the shield of the first Goblin, and that shield was surrounded by smaller shields. Morgana recognized several small shields which confirmed that she in the least could confine on the help of the Goblins. "Master Goblin, greetings to you on this fine morning. I do wish you good business today."

A Goblin with a small patch of white hair behind his pointy ears held a large crimson gem into his hand. Holding it at eye height so that the light reflected from the surface while he glanced with his sharp, experienced eyes through his binoculars at the precious object. The Goblin had won this fine piece by making a bet with a foolish Witch. A silly wand wavers that thought she could make a fortune by betting on a young, handsome Quidditch player that goes by the name of one Ludo Bagman. "Yes, Madam," the Goblin spoke in a slow, grating voice to the Ancient One. "What can Gringott do for you?"

"I wish to speak with the accountant of my House," here Morgana Le Fay lifted her hand up to show the ring that adorned her finger. The sorceress gave a slight nod when the Goblin mentioned to her with his hand to follow him. The small creature jumped off the crutch that he used to sit behind his large desk and landed with grace on his feet. As for Morgana, she and her son glanced once around them, the first mentioned did it for security reasons while the younger did it out of curiosity before they followed the Goblin. The pair of sorcerers and one Goblin vanished through one of the doors lined up along the wall.

After several long hallways and rounding a few corners, Morgana Le Fay and her son finally could sit in the office of her accountant. A new Goblin was in front of them, and his smile was feral when it showed a row of sharp teeth. "Welcome, Lady Le Fay and young Master Hadrian Steven Le Fay, formerly of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, how can I help you two."

"A good day to you, Master Account Manager Goldtooth. I've come for business about my son for the future tutelage of his heritage. I know that many of these so-called purebloods refuse to use Gringott services that go way back before they even started the foundations of their houses. I know from good sources that one of Gringott services is that they will tutelage anyone that will pay for their services. My question is, ask your price and in return, I want my son knowledgeable about everything there is about the Magical World, its way of life. The business aspect as one day my son must take the seat of well-respected houses and I would not want other people trying to use him. So, to make it easy … I want him to think like a Goblin. And lastly, I want him to undergo a heritage test."

The Goblin inclined his head in understanding. "I see, Lady Le Fay. You want your son prepared for what to comes before he hit maturity. Our services are available to you, Lady Sorceress Supreme. We of Gringott knows about your situation and we are proud to say that we are honored to teach the future great sorcerer with our knowledge. Perhaps with his and your help we will earn our right of speeches outside these halls."

Morgana smiled at the Goblin. Like her own life on her previous Earth. She too had learned about the Goblins, perhaps different from the Goblins from here but not much comparing that of her birth planet. As a sorcerer Supreme, she must bring balance, which she did and now she lay down the foundation for her son who will take up her mantle once he is ready. "Master Goldtooth, I can't promise that you will get for what you and your people are hoping, but with the right tutelage we can only hope that we can show my son how great a loss it would be without your people wisdom in the world of wand wavers."

Goldtooth let out a bark, laughing at the Ancient One's speech of wisdom. The Goblin pulled out a parchment from one of the shelves that was on his desk. With a dull thud, Goldtooth placed the parchment in front of the son of Morgana Le Fay. "Young Master Le Fay, let me first explain what this is. This parchment is enchanted to show an individual his entire bloodline. Once you write your name upon this parchment with this," here the Goblin placed a crimson red feather next to the parchment. "Blood Quill, unlike that of the Black Quill it doesn't leave a scratch behind. This quill requires blood to use it. You might perhaps ask why this quill would use blood. The Blood quill is a magical artifact that uses magic to see if there is a line or hidden clouds in your bloodline. All its finding will appear on this special enchanted parchment that will show us your family ancestry."

Hadrian picked up the Blood Quill and placed the artifact gently in his hand. His hand moved in an elegant way across the parchment, and his name appeared in blood on the parchment. "Done, Master Goldtooth."

"Very well, let us see what your blood reveals to us, Young Master Le Fay." Said the Goblin who glanced with his sharp eyes at the parchment, watching the name of the young master being absorbed into the parchment and small elegant lines crawled along the surface of the parchment. The blood formed names which made the Goblin darkening his eyes. When the blood came to a stop, Master Goldtooth spoke. "I must offer my apologies, Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It seems that someone fooled one of our people, of course, he will be fired immediately because he let someone that has no right on the riches of your Houses enter the vaults."

 _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pause most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there..._

Appeared on the wall behind the Goblin, which the two sorcerers read. The Ancient One now understood that something had happened. Someone falsely claimed to be an Heir apparent of the House of Black and had taken numerous gold and other belonging from the vaults. "What is taken from the vaults, Master Goldtooth?"

"Some billions of Gold, Lady Le Fay. Including several very rare artifacts which are more worth than a mountain of gold. We will claim the money back from the thief. An investigation will be held and we will soon find out what he did more. But let me first explain what is happening to the young Master." The Goblin said suddenly to the Heir apparent who looked very confusing. Understanding of course, after all the boy, is merely six.

Hadrian, now Heir apparent of the House of Black looked confusingly at the Goblin. The boy gave the Goblin his full attention, listening with his small ears to the rough voice of Goldtooth. "Young Master Hadrian Steven Le Fay, to the Magical world of Britain you are hailed as the Boy Who Lived. A person who has survived something that magical and non-magical ever has – namely the Killing Curse. This curse goes by the name of Avada Kedavra, a curse that once hit a living being will stop the person's life. Never in our known History has someone survived this curse, except you."

"I... I don't understand..." Said the young boy in confusing. He inched closer to his mother, seeking comfort, yet his eyes never strayed with that of the Goblin. "If the curse could kill anyone, how did I survive?"

"That, my Young Master is a riddle. No one knows, not even the Dark Lord or perhaps he does." Goldtooth said to the young child. "But what we do know is that on that night when the Dark Lord found out where you lived, he came. His intention … murdering an innocent child. For what? Or the reason is still unknown." The Goblin made the situation uncomfortable for the young boy. "Nevertheless, with the Dark Lord's fall. Many of his followers pleaded Imperius – another curse that is in the same category like that of the Killing curse. Namely, with this curse you control someone and this was one of the favorite infiltration curses for the Dark Lord."

Morgana pulled her son up and placed him on her lap. She then wrapped her arm around his small form and held him close. "You say that the followers of the Dark Lord are still roaming free after all they have done. The next thing is that you have an idea that those same followers are stealing from my son's vaults. And that they use curses to control someone's actions?"

"Indeed," Goldtooth confirmed. "These people are cunning and smart. They have experience with infiltrating in important governorate establishments. We even suspect that they used the Imperius curse on one of our workers, namely Witches and Wizards to do their dirty work to control us Goblins. But, now with the rightful Heir Apparent, we can repel most laws that are in the name of Lord Black by using the impersonated Heir apparent for stealing. However, we must prepare the young Master for the confrontation."

"Those Dark Lord's followers are not the only one that is cunning, aren't you, Master Goldtooth. I can see it in your eyes that you want to help us. Not only for us, and perhaps that is not your real intention, as it is mostly for your own kind." Morgana said while eyeing the Goblin sharply. "But I do agree. We need to prepare my son for the future and with the Goblins at our side, we have one problem solved. Now, I don't believe my son is only Heir Apparent for the House of Black, isn't he?"

The Goblin, Goldtooth traced with his small, thick fingers along several other names. Names that made the Goblin grin in glee and Morgana could swear that she saw Galleons marks in his eyes. "By the vow of our kind, your son is. Perhaps, no I know that our young Master Hadrian Steven Le Fay has become the most important person here on the British Isles. However, something that made me extremely happy is that the so-called pure-bloods can't say that your son is half-blood. Both his parents are pure in Magic and Blood. A real stink for those in the politic, like the Malfoys..."

Morgana noticed that the Goblin let that France name is known to them. With the whole story of rightful Heir Apparent and stealing, and now this name. The Sorceress is sure that this was a kind of a clue or more likely a warning. A way for the Goblin to tell who was responsible for stealing from the vaults, but more importantly... this Malfoy are the key to rid this world of those fools. "I understand your warning about a peculiar family. I want it investigated, start with their vaults log, and then those who are close to them."

"I can assure you that will happen, Sorceress supreme, and I can tell that they use a lot of Blackmailing and extortion," Goldtooth told the Ancient One of what he knows. After all, he is a Goblin and the only way to use the money to bribe others is through Gringott. 'Wand wavers. They think that they are the only intelligence creatures here on Earth, yet they do not know the values of secrets. Especially those followers of the Dark Lord, because Gringott has a whole cabinet of Black books in our vaults.'

Several hours later, Hadrian and his mother found themselves sitting around a round small salon table. The mother and son duo were enjoying a sweet cold ice at Florean's Fortescue Ice cream parlor. "You did handle the situation well, son. I would haven't expected you to behave so well during the meeting, but you did! You deserved this sweet treat, and after this, we will visit the bookshop to buy some new books."

"Yeaaa!" Cheered Hadrian when his mother mentioned buying new books. For a moment the boy forgot his upbringing and much to his mother's exasperation the ice vanished into the stomach of him. Hadrian sends his mother large puppy dog's eyes, and his lips quivered a bit. "Mom, hurry up with your ice. We need to buy books, books, and more books!"

The sorceress let out a desperate sigh and took her son's hand. "Alright little munchkin, let's get you some books." She stretched herself that strained her clothes around her chest and showed to the male population that they are still round and firm. Once done, she walked out with her and upon the street, they moved towards Flourish and Blotts.

The chime rang when the door of Flourish and Blotts swept open and two figures entered the establishment. Bright green eyes turned from left to right and back again when it took in the stacks of books that almost reaches the ceiling. Along the walls, a long line of bookshelves with many thick tomes. "Mom! Look at all these books – they even do reach the ceilings!"

"I can see that, dear." Replied the woman while fondly ruffled her son's dark hair. "C'mon, look around."

Hadrian gave his mother a kiss on her cheek before the young sorcerer rushed off to the first shelves of book that picked his attention. The tomes seemed very old, dark leather hardcover and elegant golden letters. "Occlumency for Beginners," read the young boy and reached out to the old tome. Once holding the book in his hands, he snapped the book open and started to read. 'Occlumency is the act of Magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is ancient and has existed since Medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or be influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as an Occlumens.' A frown appeared on his face when all the information settled into his mind. "This Art of entering someone's thoughts, feeling or influencing them by using Legilimency sounds really dangerous. I would not like to discover that someone has looked through my mind or influence my thoughts to the person's desire. Alright, where can I find a book on Legilimency?"

Glancing through the rows of books, Hadrian searched for the book that would explain to him more about the art of Legilimency. "Potions for starters... that sounds interesting. Herbology for Advanced Brewers... that is a good combination of placing those books close to one another. Perhaps someone misplaced the book about Legilimency somewhere else?" Sighing in frustration Hadrian walked down the lane of bookshelves while reading the titles of the tomes. "Mystical Beasts and Where you can Find them... Britain's Magical History of the Last Century... The Adventures of Harry Potter Magical Boy... Oh, there is a book about m... Whaaaat?!" Exclaimed Hadrian in shock when the name of his when the boy still lived with the Dursleys appeared on the books cover.

Within a second the boy held the book in his hand and snapped it open. The first thing the pair of bright emerald eyes fell upon a picture. A moving photo of him when the boy still lived with his horrible Aunt and Uncle. "I don't know how they got a picture of me, but I let the Goblins handle this. If I understood it correctly – this is a break of confidence and privacy. This alone push me to find that book about Legilimency."

Looking around, Hadrian started his search for the book about Legilimency. The young sorcerer doesn't wish for strangers to roam through his mind and so he continued his search down the shelves of tomes. Walking down the shelves, Hadrian looked around him. The reason for him to look around is for possible witnesses of what he is planning. But more especially, his mother. Seeing nobody in close proximity, Hadrian twirled his finger and traced a rune into the air. Several other runes joined the first one and a magical circle appeared in the air. This is the rune for, searching. And the boy's target is the book about Legilimency. Out of the magic circle, a small map appeared that showed the bookstore which showed one flickering light. "Found you," Grinned the boy before the circle vanished and he rushed off towards its target.

"I found it," Hadrian called out when the book let out a faint light before that disappeared. His body already moving and extended his arm to reach out to the book. When his fingers clenched together with the intention to grab the book off of the shelves, however, his fingers touched soft, white porcelain skin instead of hard leather. His pair of emerald eyes followed the smooth skin to an arm and towards the person to whom it belonged. "Ehm... Hello," nervously greeted the boy the other person. This person who is in his eyes very cute, shoulder-length blonde hair that was cut in a bob style, with two bangs framing her face. A pair of azure blue eyes that lighted up in mirth at him and a small giggle came from her lips. "You didn't happen to look for this book accidentally?"

A giggle left the girl's lips again and her eyes brightened even more. "Of course I did, silly. I wanted this book which I searched for most of my time. The clerk said that this was the last one about Legilimency." She responded with now very cute and powerful eyes at him, her lips pulled together in a pout.

"If this book is the last in the whole store, perhaps we come to a deal. Because I wouldn't want to fight for it, nor do I want to hurt you or get myself into trouble with one of our parents." Said the dark haired youth at which the girl send him an appreciated smile.

"Something a Slytherin would say, so what do you propose?" Responded the girl cheerfully.

Hadrian moved his hand from her to the cover of the book and pulled it from the shelve. Returning on the flat of his feet, Hadrian turned his bright emerald eyes towards the girl and spoke his mind. "You let me buy this book and you can visit me at my home if you want to read. With this, we can become friends, and my name is Hadrian of the Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay, pleased to meet you." He finished his sentence with a kiss on the girl's knuckles.

The girl laughed at his proposal of becoming friends. It was worthy of the future house of Hogwarts, Slytherin. She would, of course, agree immediately, if it wasn't for the boy's surname. A name she thought to never hear with the exception in History lessons of Magical Britain. However, she hasn't forgotten her upbringing. "Pleased to meet you, Hadrian Le Fay, call me Daphne of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass."

This meeting is the start of a new friendship, and perhaps possible more. A boy and a girl met one another on a fateful day in a dusty old bookshop.


	4. Alliance

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Le Fay,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

A young sorcerer with dark raven colored hair that refused to be tamed by its owner. Two bangs that reach his chin and bangs covered the boy's forehead which a pair of bright green eyes stared at the parchment. "Mother, I got the letter of some kind of school that is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is this the same school that Daphne's parents had enlisted her to?" Hadrian spoke out loud that gained his mother's attention who entered the living room to see her son sitting on the comfy futon with a letter in his hand.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the same school that your friend's parents had enlisted their daughter to. The same school that your own parents had received their own tutelage, and I think you should too. Perhaps you will find more about your parents at this school and perhaps you will make some more friends than only your girlfriend." Morgana teased her son. The Sorceress placed a tray of tea and cookies in front of her son who stared at her with an open mouth. And not a second later her son exclaimed indignantly to her.

"Mom! Daphne is not my girlfriend, yet. But I would like to entertain the thought in the future when we are older, as for now, she is my best friend! And I know that I first must become stronger in order to protect her. I've heard rumors about what those Malfoys are trying to do, and I will never allow that ever to happen." Hadrian spoke with conviction and sharp, strong eyes which made his mother proud and certain guests who were led by Wong into the living room.

"When my daughter told me all those years ago that she had befriended an Heir from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay, I was in shock. Fearing what this friendship will do to my Houses standing, however now, your speech and feelings make me glad she did." Cyrus Greengrass who is Lord of his House said when entering the room. "Please, take care of my daughter, and a happy eleven names day, Hadrian."

Hadrian turned around which showed a faint blush on his face. "Hahaha... you've heard it, how embarrassing. Nevertheless, it is true of what I said, in our world, I need more power to protect those I hold dear. But, welcome Lord Greengrass to my eleven names day."

Behind Lord Cygnus Greengrass, a small young girl with blonde hair stepped into view. "Hello Hadrian, happy eleven names day, and I must say that I found it very sweet of you to say all those nice things. Perhaps you are worthy the position of becoming my boyfriend in the near future if you keep saying those sweet things."

"Daphne, it's wonderful to see you again, welcome to London's Sanctum," Hadrian said, a wide smile clearly seen on his face. "I've some news to share, I just got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems I too will join you for seven years and I do hope to see you in Ravenclaw."

Daphne smile equalized that of her best friend. "That will be some wonderful seven years together. But why Ravenclaw and not Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin can both help you to get a high position later in the future, but I've heard that those of the more dark families try to poison, bribe and use other questioned methods to achieve their goals. I don't want to look every time back over my shoulder to see if there is someone that want to stab me in the back with a wand. I want to focus hundred percent on my study and forming a friendship with people of other Houses, something that is difficult to achieve once you're sorted in the House of the cunning. Will you join me in Ravenclaw, Daphne?"

Daphne let out a giggle as she closed the distance between them and laid her chin on Hadrian's shoulder. "Of course you silly, will I join you in the House of the Ravens. My mother was in that House and my father in that of the snakes, and my mother told that every person can ask for a House, but many just let the Sorting Hat do the sorting." Daphne whispered quietly in her best friend's ear. "And more importantly, I don't want to stay in the same House like that lying cross dresser of a Malfoy."

"Are they still spouting that nonsense about being the apparent Heir to the House of Black?" Questioned Hadrian with a twinkle in his eyes while he led Daphne to the sofa. "However I would have thought the same if my mother was from the House of Black. Everyone knows that the House of Black has shrunken through the war. Those of House Black fought one another, a part of House Black fought for the Light side, then the other fought for Imposter Lord that has no right of calling himself a Lord and then we have those who are neutral, Grey." Said Hadrian and showed Daphne and her parents that the knowledge he possessed was quite accurate to what they know.

"You are quite knowledgeable about the House of Black, Hadrian. Not many people knew that about them, and those who knows just want the House of Black being discredited, yet those of more Darker of Nature want to claim the wealth and knowledge that they possess, and right now only the House of Malfoy have that claim." Cygnus Greengrass joined the conversation that was between his daughter and her best friend. "However, rumors circles around in the high erection that the Betrayer of the Potter did not get a trial. The former DMLE Director threw the then Apparent Heir of House Black without a second thought into Azkaban when Bartemius Crouch got his hand on Sirius Orion Black. It was at the same time that Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black father, Orion Black passed away."

Hadrian turned his head when this unknown news reached him. The young Heir of House Le Fay who knew of his origin and those of his inheritances due to his status from several important Houses had buried himself into gathering news about the one person that had still a connection with his birth parents. "If I understand this correctly, Sirius Orion Black is Illegal thrown into prison without any form of trial? An Heir of one of the most important Houses of Magical Britain and upon the unfortunate passing of his father is now Lord Black in all but name. And you tell me that Lord Black is still into prison without anyone gathering facts." Spoke the young Heir of House Le Fay in a dangerous voice.

Morgana slowly shook her head when she sees her son turning his attention to things that are in his eyes more important than his own names day. Since the day they visited Diagon Alley to meet the Goblins and discovered his heritage. Her son, Hadrian had thrown himself about learning the costumes of his people, and after discovering that a certain House started to steal from his vaults. You can bet that the young man wasn't happy at all. "Dear, perhaps you can wait a day to start the business with Greengrass and enjoy your names day for now. If you explain your interest in the Black case tomorrow, I can assure you that they will help you in turning this injustice to justice."

Hadrian thought about his mother's words. The young sorcerer knows that she is right and that this is not only a special day for him, but also for those that are close to his heart. It is his eleventh names day, and inviting his friends it showed that this day more about only him. Letting out a soft sigh, Hadrian turned his attention back to his guests. "Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Astoria and Daphne, my apologies. I hope that the situation that I created did not ruin this special day. Tomorrow I send you an invitation for my explanation of my outburst. As for now, let us enjoy the day just like my mother said."

"We'll gladly look forward to your invitation and your mother is right, today is a day of joy and presents." Lord Greengrass cheerfully exclaimed and his daughter, Daphne smiled brightly and pulled from behind her a small box that is wrapped in an elegant paper that she held out to her best friend.

Hadrian accepted the present and with a tap of his finger the bow unfolded itself and the beautiful paper slid off. The young sorcerer now held a small white box in the palm of his hand and in a flourish move he removed the top. There... lying at the center of the small box were two necklaces which are in the form of a Laurel tree and the tree was surrounded by small wisps that flew in circles. The boy was speechless and on his cheeks, a small tint of red appeared. When the boy found his voice back, it was filled with so many emotions that it brought tears of happiness to Daphne's eyes. "I..it is beautiful, Daphne. This Laurel tree is you, right? And I believe the wisps stand for me?"

"Yeah," Blushed Daphne and she lowered her eyes from him. However not a second later she felt a gentle hand grasp her chin lightly and pushed her head up. She swallowed when her sapphire eyes met that of her friend's emerald eyes. "I wanted this to be the symbol of our friendship. A Symbol that showed everyone else that I belonged to you, no matter which house."

Hadrian chuckled lightly and picked the necklace out of the box. Moving his hand, the young sorcerer placed the box on the nearby salon so that his hands are free. Moving Daphne's hair out of the way, Hadrian attached to necklace around her neck. "Daphne, no matter what happens. We always stay friends and perhaps more in the future. But this present clearly shows me that you want more than friendship and I declare this a promising necklace. Alright?"

"A promising necklace gifted from me? I thought that was the job of the man, and not the women?" Daphne softly whispered with a heavy blush adorning her face. She then turned to the salon table and gently picked up the second necklace out of the small box. "But I want everyone knows that you belong to me, and only me Mister." She spoke in a clear voice while she clasped the necklace around her friend's neck. Then they locked eyes and smiled at one another … until someone cleared his or her throat and the two young magic users turned their heads towards the source.

"The tea and cake are ready," Morgana informed her son and their guests. It was she that cleared her throat and demanded attention much to the embarrassing of the two younger ones. The sorceress led the Greengrass family towards the living room and they took seats on the couches. Morgana started a conversation with Cygnus and Diane Greengrass while Hadrian, Daphne, and Astoria kept each other company and playing.

The next day Hadrian welcomed Cygnus and his family who entered the London's Sanctum. This time they visited the young sorcerer for a whole different reason and they gathered in the boy's office that was stacked with shelves full of old tomes. "Welcome Lord Cygnus, Lady Diane, Heiress Daphne and Astoria. I've invited you all for my reason for my reaction of yesterday when I heard about the illegal incarnation of Lord Sirius Orion Black." Said, Hadrian, once they seated themselves and they each had a cup of tea in front of them which the House Elves brought them. "The things I will reveal here is dangerous to fall into the wrong hands and could make a lot of enemies. Enemies like those followers of the imposter Lord and the Ministry. I will ask you to make an oath to never speak a word about this to anyone without my approval."

"On the Magic and Honour of the House of Greengrass, I, Lord Cygnus Greengrass swears an Oath to the House of Le Fay that the things will be spoken here in this office will not be spoken without your approval. So I say, so I swear on my Houses Magic!" Cygnus swore on his House's honor and magic, his voice layered with magic.

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. I swear on my Honour and Magic that everything that I reveal in this meeting is nothing more than the truth that I learned from my sources. So I say, so I swear on the Magic of my House of Le Fay!" Swore the young sorcerer to show that everything that comes out of his mouth will nothing more than the truth. When Hadrian obtained their attention, he started. "I was born at Godric Hallow, 1980. The name that my birth parents gave me was Harry James Potter, and I was the Heir Apparent of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Everyone knows the so-called truth of what has happened on that sacred night of All Hallow's Eve or what it is called in our world, Samhain. But the truth is, my survival wasn't because of some miracle... no, it was because of a sacred ritual all thanks to my birth mother, Lilian Persephone Potter."

The members of the Noble House of Greengrass could only gape in wonder at the unexpected revealing of the young boy's heritage. "When I arrived here to hear about your concern for Lord Black, I can honestly say that I did not expect to hear that the long lost Heir of the Potter House lived here and that we know him for almost six years. Now I understand your feelings for Lord Black, according to my memories, Lord Potter, your father and Lord Black were more than friends. Sworn blood brothers and anyone who has a little bit of a brain knew that Lord Black was framed for your birth parents murder."

"If people knew that the now Lord Black was framed, why did no one try to get him out of prison?" Daphne asked her father. Her curiosity at why someone would let an Heir Apparent rot in a cell made her wonder why.

Lord Greengrass turned his eyes to his daughter and told her about the war between many factions and those of the false Lord. "There are many reasons at why and how someone would place a complete innocent into the horrible prison called Azkaban. In the time when I and many other were still Heir Apparent, we fought in a terrible war. We could not trust anyone, close friends nor family because the enemy uses the Imperius curses to control others. Others used this war as an excuse to kill those they have a blood feud with, and others stole power..."

"Stealing power was one way to obtain new wealth. I've discovered that I have more seats, wealth, and power than I ever can use in one lifetime. My Godfather, yes, Sirius Orion Black is my sworn Godfather and with the ancient traditional oath of old the man has sworn on, there is no possibility that he can turn traitor of my House without punishment, and that would mean that Magic will claim his life. With Lord Black incarnated in Azkaban and is absence the Heir Apparent will take control of House Black which right comes to me." Hadrian placed his left hand on the surface of his desk and willed the Heir Apparent ring into existence. "This ring that adorns my finger shows anyone that I, Hadrian Steven Le Fay am the Heir Apparent to the House of Black."

Cygnus took a deep breath when his eyes landed on the Heir apparent ring that adorned the younger man's finger. "This is the real deal, an Heir Apparent ring. That House, I knew that something wasn't right when they declined to show the prove of being the Heir apparent and spokesman of the House of Black. Now that the true Heir has appeared, many laws will be ousted."

"Please Cygnus, explain who has claimed the seat of the House of Black, and what has happened in the name of my House?" Hadrian demanded and his eyes turned a darker green. "But I fear the news that I will hear soon will not something that would be good in the name of House Black. If so, then I will rectify that after this meeting."

Cygnus shifted in his seat and gazed with a serious look at the young sorcerer. "It is almost a common news that the House of Malfoy has claimed the seat of the House of Black. According to Minister Fudge, his new friend Lucius Malfoy will soon obtain a seat for his House in the Wizengamot. But that is not what Lucius only did, he managed to push through several laws that look first worthless but when combined they give the House of Malfoy a lot of powers, and these laws he managed to become reality through the votes of House of Black."

"The House of Malfoy thinks they can become a Noble House by using the votes of the House of Black. However by using falsely the votes of House of Black and stole the seat of my House. They think be using the votes of Black they can escape retribution? They will be punished for using illegal the Black votes and the seats. All their laws that have any Black vote from 1981 will be withdrawn and a heavy fine will be paid to House Black which will result in them losing half of their fortune. That punishment will be followed by being thrown out of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, if they do not agree with my agreements and the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black will be dissolved." Cygnus Greengrass released a smirk when the Heir Apparent of House Black told his ideas to him. "However, it will be mood if these plans can't turn a reality, and for that, I need your help, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. Shall we start our negotiation for an alliance between the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay?"

Cygnus struck out his hand to the young Lord and grinned. "It would be my honor to form an Alliance with your Noble Houses, Heir Apparent of House Black and Lord of the House of Le Fay." The two Lords shook hands and an Alliance has started that would shake Magical Britain's foundation.

* * *

Platform 9¾...

Hadrian moved through the crowd of Wizards and Witches who has gathered to see their children off to Hogwarts. Bright green eyes took everything in, from the crimson steam train to the children that hugged their parents' goodbye, or held their pet in their cages. Turning his head to look up to his mother, Hadrian smiled. "Today is the day that I will join my birthparents school of Witchcraft and Wizarding. I'll promise that I will send an owl every week about how the classes are, and perhaps I make some new friends."

"I expect that at least, young man. Now give your mother a hug and remember, keep your body in shape and your mind sharp." Morgana said before she planted a kiss on her son's brow. "Enjoy Hogwarts, dear." She wished her son who stepped away from her and embraced Wong who gave his own pieces of advice. Hadrian stepped away from them and entered the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Hogwarts Express

Entering for the first time the Hogwarts Express, Hadrian smiled at the thought that this will be a whole new start for him. The inside of the wagons reflected the soul of Hogwarts school of Wizarding and Witchcraft. The floor is neutral of color which is a dark oaken brown, well polished along with the walls. Attached on the walls are candle holders with on each of them the shield of the school which consists out of the four sacred animals of Hogwarts Founders. The Golden Lion of Godric Gryffindor in the left upper corner with a red background, across from the Lion we do have the Sacred animal of Salazar Slytherin which is a silver serpent with a grass-green background. Under the serpent is the sacred animal of Helga Hufflepuff which is a black badger with a sun yellow background. And across from the badger and last founder of Hogwarts is the sacred animal of Rowena Ravenclaw which is a bronze colored eagle with opal blue background.

There is no any sign of divergence amongst the Founders of the school with the exception of the Head of the train which is crimson of shades. The young sorcerer who has still a smile on his face grasped his trunk and lifted it effortless up. Walking down the path in search of an empty compartment and perhaps his best friend Daphne if he can find her, Hadrian blend himself into the masses of students that will start their first year, or they return to Hogwarts to resume their Magical education. Hadrian let himself pull along with the masses and glanced from time to time through a window of a compartment, and saw that several compartments held witches and wizards with no marks nor colours to determine between houses with the exception of a crest that almost looks like the school crest with one exception, a large badger, serpent, lion or eagle replaces the first letter of Hogwarts while the other animals surrounds the animal that stands for one of the Founders.

Emerald eyes noticed that many with the Eagle at the center of their emblem stayed together in a cabin which can be said the same for those with the Lion and the Serpent while those of the Badgers were spread through the train. When Hadrian reached the last compartment, he finally saw the person that the young sorcerer wanted to share his first experience traveling to Hogwarts. Rapping his knuckles gently against the wood of the door which got the attention of the blonde haired witch who tilted her head up and once her eyes rested on him. A gentle smile appeared on her face and she quickly rushed to her feet and slid the door open. "Hadrian, you found us! I was almost afraid that you had chosen to sit somewhere else or worse …that you was lost. Which should has been impossible because you can only move through the hallways which have only two ways, go back or forth." Jested the Greengrass Heiress with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello, Daphne, nice to see you too. Just for the records, I didn't get lost – only got hold up for a bit because of the rush hours." The boy said in good nature while entering the coupon and placed his trunk on the rack above the seat. Once Hadrian had secured his trunk, he turned to Daphne and wrapped her in a warm hug. "I've missed you, Daphne. Ready for an exciting adventure to our new home for the foreseen future?"

Daphne giggled in his embrace while her cheeks dusted pink. She had her hands placed on his chest to keep a bit of distance between them, yet it didn't help that she could feel the well-developed muscles under his shirt. "You big baby, did you not forget something?" She asked her best male friend and Daphne blue eyes locked on his pair of emeralds which now gleamed with mischief.

"I did not forget, and if I did then I have a very good excuse." Laughed Hadrian while releasing his friend from his embrace. The boy then turned to the girl that shared this compartment with Daphne before he joined them. "Hello, my apologies to you, my fair lady for ignoring a most striking woman. I can honestly say that I had no ill will nor intention of ignoring a beautiful young lady, but you know how our Daphne is. A very demanding friend, right?" The amusement trickled off Hadrian's words which prompted the brown haired young girl to giggle which turned out to clear laughter when she noticed Daphne annoyed expression. She clutched her stomach when Daphne socked the boy harshly into his stomach.

With a scowl, Daphne demanded from her friend to introduce himself to the other. "Ignore the prat, Tracey. And you," she whirled to her friend. "Introduce yourself properly for someone of your status." which was fortified by a pair of striking, cold blue eyes and Hadrian gulped audibly, however his eyes told a whole other story. "Plus you owe me some sweets from the trolley for your cheek against me."

Hadrian growled quietly and glared with his emerald eyes to Daphne whose smirk only grew. "In what way do I own you sweets?"

"For speaking against me, now introduce yourself to my other friend." She demanded and the blonde witch flicked her long blonde hair over her right shoulder.

Hadrian snorted in amusement and turned to the equal amused friend of Daphne. "Introduction is in order or else I fear that Daphne will do something horrible to me. Hadrian Steven Le Fay is my name, Heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay, a pleasure to meet you my fair lady, unlike a certain blonde we know... ouch!" Exclaimed the young sorcerer and rubbed with his hand the back of his head.

Tracey's eyes widened when the name registered in her mind. Here in front of her stands an Heir of a Most Ancient House and not a normal Most Ancient, but The House that has shaped Magical Britain itself. A feeling crawled up her spine and her throat felt a bit dry, yet somehow she managed to croak out, "The honor is mine, Heir Le Fay, my name is Tracey Davis of the Noble House of Davis." Her hand then felt gently in that of Hadrian and the sorcerer brushed lightly against the back of her hand.

"Believe me, the honor is all mine..." Hadrian responded with a twinkle in his eyes. He released her hand and took his seat while Daphne huffed again and took a seat next to him. The boy sighed and then relaxed. "Glad we have that over with, always annoying to reveal my name. They are always in awe and most of them will possible try to get in my good book."

Daphne giggled, "That is expected, Hadrian. Your House was for centuries not seen and suddenly it reappears. Especially after eleven years when the last Dark Lord was vanquished by the hero, and now an infamous dark house returns."

"First off, dear Daphne, My Noble House was never and ever will join any so called Dark sides. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fay is firmly rooted between the so-called Light and Dark side which we call the Neutral Grey, just like the Houses of Greengrass and Davis are." Hadrian firmly spoke in passion for his House. "I have heard those Light sides, calling your House's Dark without reason and the same can be implied for mine. Especially when my House was dragged through the mud for many centuries. But if my House was Dark and we did many unspeakable actions in the name of the King, how come we are still a Noble House?"

"According to British History, Morgana Le Fay, your ancestor rebelled against the King. His nephew joined Morgana and many other dark creatures. It was called the Battle of Camlann at which the King met his end at the sword of his nephew." Tracey narrated a part of both Magical and non-magical Britain history. The girl felt always a sense of pride to hear how powerful wise Morgana was and that she was called an equal to Merlin, yet how people portrayed her as evil irked her terrible. "In that same story she, Morgana was called dark, evil a witch and a dark sorceress, but I bet that you know more about her shady past."

Hadrian smirked at her, "That I know. It would surprise you that Morgana Le Fay is mentioned in many History books across the world. In those books, Morgana is not seen like a Dark Sorceress nor a Dark Witch, but someone who has tried to fight for the freedom of Magical kinds, both Magical practitioners, and creatures."

"I had never thought she was a modern woman," Daphne spoke up with a bit of amusement coloring her voice. "But why is she seen like a Dark sorceress?"

The time of King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table is seen in both Magical and non-Magical History as The Golden Age of Britain. There was prosperity... peace and equality for most of the poor people, however for human nature – greed which led to hate roared its ugly head in the Kingdom.

"The time that Magical Britain and none-Magical lived in were times that women were actually seen as spawns from the Devil which found their origin in Christianity beliefs. It was from the Bible that Satan was a creature that used women to lure men with their cries of pleasure, and when they witnessed Morgana with a Horde of creatures following her bidding – they felt fear. It was then that the time of Witch hunting began, all because the King denied us the right to live amongst the mundane." Hadrian told the two girls of what he thought was the truth, which it was. His shoulders relaxed which Daphne leaned her head against. "King Arthur has his heart at the right place, knowing that normal people would never accept us if we keep continuing showing our gifts. My ancestor did not accept nor did the other magical beings of having been ordered to hide. Alas, in the end. King Arthur's prediction came true and our magical community was forced to hide. Emrys, Morgana and many other sorceresses, witches, and wizards bundled their magic together to hid our community for the normal non-magical people."

Tracey frowned at the story of the boy. She wondered why Morgana Le Fay was seen as something dark while she was one of the most magical adapt to hide the community together with Emrys. "Hadrian, may I call you by your name?" She smiled when the boy nodded, allowing her to use his calling name. "Why is your ancestor portrayed like a Dark Witch if she did so much for our community?"

"The same reason at why our people did go into hiding. They started to believe the nonsense of the non-magical being of women not being worthy of being praised or honor for their accomplices. The Medieval time was everything with the exception of equality for women. Made this worst for my Ancestor and many other women with well-gifted talents which made those who are jealous of them paint them in a less conveniently light." Replied the young Sorcerer which gave the girl some more insight about the unfairness for Witches in Medieval time. "I'm just glad that the timeline we are born in giving witches a more positive receptive. For example, Lady Bones who is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which would have been impossible several years ago in the time of my grandfather's. Another example is Minister of Magic of 1980 where Millicent Bagnold took her position until she retired in 1990. So, I want clear my House's name, showing that my Ancestor deserves the praise for their deeds of securing our community and secure sorcerers places more in our world."

Daphne and her friend, Tracey were speechless. Here sits a boy who want to secure a better position for women in their community. They know that there are Houses like those of so-called pureblood like that of the Malfoy who would never accept something of what they heard right now. Blue eyes watered at the speech of her friend, and she clutched him tightly. "You're the best friend I ever had ...erm, I mean best male friend. I can't let Tracey behind now, can I?"

"I agree with Daphne, you just became my new best male friend." Tracey agreed with her friend. Suddenly the train shook and slowly started to move. The whistle of the train signaled the beginning of their journey towards their new home for the foreseeable future. "Look, we are moving." She squealed while glancing out of their window. She could see parents, and especially her own who were waving at them. A little bit further from her own parents, she sees that of Daphne who was standing with a beautiful woman who has a bald head. Next, to that women stands a man of Chinese origin who waved at them. "I will miss my parents, but not that much because I will spend my months with my best friends!"

"I'm just glad that Wong won't drill me into the ground through our training. He is a very hard task master." Hadrian commented while waving towards his mother and friend who both smiled at him while the train moved and increased in speed.

Next, to Hadrian, Daphne had joined them looking out of the window. A smile graced her face while she waved at her parents, and her sister. "I had seen how your coach handles your training, and I'm just glad that I did not accept your mother's offer of being trained by him."

The black haired youth laughed at Daphne's comment. "While his training is inhuman, the results speaks for itself." Here Daphne whirled around and pushed her hands slightly against his chest and trailed down to his well-defined stomach which already gained a slight muscle-like structure.

"A result I very much like. Unlike other magical practitioners, yours is the best." Agreed on the blonde haired young witch with her face adorning a red tint. She leaned a bit more forward and pushed the boy against the bench at which he now laid half on it. Daphne positioned herself and looked at her other friend. "Tracey, be a dear and fish a book about potions out of my trunk please."

Tracey for her part could only stare at her friend with a disbelieving look. The girl who is Daphne's best female friend have long, raven black hair that reaches past her shoulder blades. Two long locks of hair framed her face while a pair of dark brown eyes gazed warmly at the pair. Her lips are full with a touch of pink which curled up into a smile. "Daphne, I had never seen you act so ...girlish in front of boys or more important, me." Whined Tracey in good humor.

"This boy is a special case, especially when his muscles feels so firm, yet soft and perfect to take a nap on or use like a cushion while reading a book," Daphne replied, watching how Tracey picked out the book about potions from her trunk before handing the object to her. "And thank you, Tracey. So, which House do you think we will be sorted in?'

Tracey placed her hand under her chin, adopting the thinker's position. "I want to be placed in the House of Slytherin or in the House of Ravenclaw. I've heard that the House of the Intellects has their own library, but for the House of the Snakes, you can make your connections there. What about you Daph?"

"Slytherin, but I lean more forward to Ravenclaw. I do not want to spend my years in the presence of that cross-dressing pureblood bred." Daphne commented without looking up from her book which she had pulled open. "As for that Library, yes, mom told me about it and I too am curious about their own library. As for Mr. Muscles here, he wants to go into the House of Intellect which is another reason for me to join that House."

Silence befell them when each of them used something to spend the time. Daphne started to focus on her book while Hadrian closed his eyes and started to focus on his mind barriers. As for Tracey, she eyed Hadrian with a curious expression. She had expected that he would pick out a book from his trunk and start reading, however, the boy just lay there quietly. Before Tracey knew it, an hour has passed and she could no longer hold her own curiosity. "Hadrian, let's talk. Daphne and I have been a long time friends, yet she never spoke about you to me. Understand that this girl is curious to a handsome hunk like you."

"And what do you want to know about me, Tracey," Hadrian responded, his eyes slid open. His bright green eyes locked on the girl that sits across from him. The boy turned his attention for a moment to Daphne who laughed quietly, her body shaking as she tried to keep herself quiet. "It seems that Daphne finds it amusing that you ask me. Very well, shoot your questions and I try to answer them."

Tracey laughed quietly while ordering her thoughts at what she would ask first. "My first question would be, how did you two meet?"

"It has been six years ago that my mother and I visited Diagon Alley. My mother had plans which could only be done in Diagon Alley, once finished she rewarded me by buying new books. Once at the bookstore, I browsed through their collection where I found a book about Occlumency. Occlumency is a mental ability to order your own mind. In that book was also Legilimency mentioned, an ability to enter someone's mind. This ability frightened me as I do not want someone to enter my mind and read my emotions or steal family secrets. What I just did when I closed my mind was fortifying my Occlumency shields." Hadrian answered a question that surely would be asked after this one. He could feel Daphne snuggle a bit harder against his chest. "This was explained step by step in a book that I was looking for, and once I found it and reached out towards it. My hand met that of Daphne who just like I was looking for that book. Not wanting to fight childish over a book or causing problems, I proposed to share the knowledge through inviting her to my home. Of course after asking permission from her and my own parents, which they gave to us and since then we became friends through the years."

Tracey laughed at how they met each other. In her opinion, this story sounds like a sweet romance story. She parted her lips to start a new question when a knuckle rapped against the door window of their coupe. Three pairs of eyes turned to the owner who used its knuckles to gain their attention. A moment later the door slid open and a cute girl with auburn-red curly hair entered the compartment and addressed the occupants. "Hello, can my friend and I join you into this compartment? We were kicked out from our previous compartment by upper years, and others do not want us sitting with them."

"Of course, it is not a problem at all. We first years must stick together, names Hadrian." The Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay replied friendly towards the request of the girl that stands in the door frame. "I don't think that the girls would mind at all if you two join us."

Daphne tilted her head from her position on Hadrian's chest. Her lips curled up into a smile as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Hello Heiress Bones, I don't mind that you join us, and I assure you that Hadrian won't mind at all. After all, what kind of boy would decline a compartment full of mature women?"

Giggles from the girls filled the compartment when they agreed on that image. The Bones Heiress from the Noble and Ancient House of Bones entered the compartment. In her hand, she held a large, heavy looking trunk which bounced several times against the floor which made some very loud noise. "Here, allow me. Leviosa!" Hadrian called out gently, with a hand gesture the trunk floated out of her hand and gently landed into trunk rack above the seats. He repeated this for the girl's friend who smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, that was very impressing – wandless magic." The girl commented, her face in wonder and awe at the feat of magic. She took a seat next to Tracey, and her friend took a seat next to her. "From what I can see is that the Heiress of Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass and Heir of the Noble House of Davis are here, then I can assumption that you are an Heir too?"

"Yes, you are correct," Hadrian replied with a grin.

The auburn-red haired girl laughed quietly before she composed herself. "My name is Susan, Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones. Thank you for allowing us to join you, I do hope we can become friends."

"And my name is Hannah and Heiress of the Noble House of Abbot. I too feel gracious that you allowed us to join you in this compartment and do hope to become friends with you all." The other girl, who just like Susan had auburn colored hair with the only difference is that she wears it style instead of curls.

"A pleasure, my name is Hadrian, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay. Welcome, and please take a seat." At the right moment when Hadrian introduced himself. The Hogwarts Express railway bent which caused the compartment face the sun and its light reflected into his eyes which caused the young sorcerer eyes to flash a bright green light. "I too do hope that we can become friends, Heiress Abbot." Here the young boy lips curled up into a smile that made the girls flush a light pink on the cheeks.

It was unmistakable that the new occupant's mouth fell towards the floor in amazing if it was a comedy cartoon show, however, the two girls must take comfort that nothing embarrassing like that happened to them. Two pairs of eyes slowly rolled back into their sockets and a string was cut and the freshly first years of Hogwarts crumbled unconscious towards the floor. They would have landed uncomfortable if Hadrian didn't intercept by using a levitation charm on them that caused them to float an inch above the floor. "I can't believe that just happened." Amusing was clear in the voice of the only male in the compartment. "Just saying my Ancestor's name and this happened. I just hope that this will not become the norm when I introduce myself to others." Hadrian mused out, his hand with a ring adorning his finger was outstretched towards the two floating girls. The young sorcerer gently lowered the two girls on the seats opposite of him with the help of Tracey who placed them in a comfortable position.

Daphne's shoulders shook uncontrollably. Tears escaped her eyes and her limbs are wrapped around her stomach, as she found it very amusing in her opinion. "Oooh, that was just hilarious! I never knew that something like that would happen when you introduce yourself. Your Ancestor's name already makes girls fall unconscious in fear for you."

Hadrian adopted a pout. Within seconds his hands found the sides of Daphne body and tickled her at where she started to kick with her feet. "I'll show you how dark my Family and Ancestors are, feel the tickles of Doom!" Cried out the young sorcerer while enjoying Daphne's laugh which was like music to his ears. "Do you surrender! Do you vow that you will not make fun of my Ancestors when I introduce myself?"

"I promise! I surrender! Please, stop tickling meeee~" Daphne squealed. Her chest which has started to show feminine curves and rounding rose up and down. Her breath was labored while she sucked greedily air into her lungs. "Th... that was fun, Hadrian." She managed to say when her breath returned to normal and she snuggled against him. "I do like that about you. With you, I can be myself..."

"Ghuh...! This atmosphere is too sweet for me! Can you two tone it down a little, please...!" Tracey interrupted the pairs bonding. Two pairs of eyes, one icy blue and the other emerald green turned to the only other conscious girl in the compartment. "What?! You two know that I was in my right to say something like that." She said before Tracey turned all her attention to her friend. "If I knew that this would happen, I would have left this compartment so you two could ravage each other's lips."

Tracey's comment caused the two young magical practitioners to glow a bright red. The young witch could clearly see all their blood flow towards their head, and much to her amusement Daphne turned her eyes away from the raven haired girl and buried her face into Hadrian's chest. "Awe... did Daphne turn shy?" Cooed Tracey in amusement. "If you want, I can leave and take the other girls with me. Perhaps then you will be courage enough to take this to the next level?"

"Tracey!" Came the muffled cry of Greengrass who was mortified of what kind of words her friend's lips left. She had never felt so embarrassing in her entire life! 'What must Hadrian think of me with a friend like her. I had never thought my first Hogwarts Express experience would be like this. Please, let this be a Nightmare, and if not, it can't turn worse than it already is, right?' Her mind screamed inside her head. Here at least in the safety of her head, no one could hear her with the exception of Lady Fate.

A sound disturbed to momentary silence in the compartment when the door slid open and a grating, high-pitched voice was heard by the occupants. "Rumours are flying around that the chosen one, Harry Potter will join us at Hogwarts. I've asked around through the train, looking in each compartment until I came here. Everyone knows that Harry Potter has black hair, glasses..."

"Which I don't have, as you can obviously see. Secondly, it is absolutely rude to suddenly barge into someone's compartment without announcing your presence and asking permission to enter." The young sorcerer addressed the rude boy in a firm voice. "I recommend to you for taking a step back out of this compartment. Knock on the window to announce your presence and ask to enter, stranger." Hadrian advised the boy that stands in the door frame.

Standing in the door frame is a small, thin and pale skinned boy who Hadrian would guess suffers from anorexia. A sickly pale white hair that is tightly combed backward in a sleek style, which made his appearance worse and strengthens Hadrian's image about what he thinks of him. Arching alone brow, Hadrian watched how the sickly blonde boy's pale skin quickly took an ugly red tint. "How... How dare you speak to me like that, you peasant! Do you know who you are talking to?" Hissed the boy through clenched teeth. The blonde boy's whole frame shook in anger, it was then that his mind registered the others in the compartment. "Blood traitors! I should have to know that they would mix themselves with Mudbloods. Yet, Greengrass, I would have never expected something like this from someone of your status. Come with me," The blonde extended his hand to her, which he expected that she would take.

"No, Malfoy. I will not join you nor will I ever accept your friendship or your presence." Daphne bites back, coldly. Her eyes which resemblance two chips of ice glared with such dislike at the blonde boy. "Malfoy, you forgot your place. I cannot remember that your Noble House belongs in the same status like that of us which are Noble and Ancient with one another which is Most Ancient and tremendous precede your House."

"Y...yo...you..." Malfoy started, only for him to be cut off by a second voice. With a swift turn of his head, his eyes landed on the laydown position of Susan Bones who pushed herself into a sitting position. Her light brown eyes that are mostly filled with warm light were now void of such warmth, and a cold seeped into her eyes.

"You dare to call us Blood traitors, Draco of the lesser Noble House." Snarled Susan coldly. "Don't you think that we don't know what your father has done in the war. Using blackmail and bribing the Minister with money to keep his guilty ass out of Azkaban. Don't you think that we don't know who murdered my parents!"

"Just you hear, I will let my father hear about this." The now named Draco shouted.

"I think it is for the best you leave this compartment, Malfoy. You seem like a person who always asks his daddy to solve his problems, which is not a problem for anyone in this compartment. We all rank higher than your House." Hadrian cut coldly through the Malfoy's voice. "Even if your father somehow has the ear of the Current Minister – which I doubt will listen any longer to liars and followers of a Death Self-Styled Dark Lord."

"Tell me your name, I demand it, you peasant!" Draco Malfoy demanded with a scream. The blonde boy took a step back and signaled his two henchmen to enter the compartment. A cruel smirk played on his pale, thin lips which were immediately whipped off his face when the person he called a peasant waved his hand and send the two henchmen out of his compartment. The two henchmen flew against Draco, who screamed himself hoarse. "My father will hear of this...!"

The blonde boy's voice was cut off when the compartment door slid shut, banishing his voice from the compartment. Hadrian just used a wave of his hand which held a ring and another wave and the door was locked and the windows were obscured. "By Agamotto eyes, what an annoying person is that. Help me remember to send a letter to my mother after lunch because I think this will not be the last we heard from the lesser House of Malfoy."


	6. Sorting Hat

Hadrian, Tracey, Daphne, Susan and Hannah who eagerly joined a game of Exploding Snap, a wizarding card game. The goal of the game is to obtain as many points by tapping two identical cards with the tip of your wand, if you tap a pair that is not identical or the cards lay too long the cards explodes. They played this wizarding card game for most of the morning, with the occasion of small talks. "Hey Hadrian, where has your family been before they decided to return to Isles?"

"My mother and I has been traveling the last six years but has always stayed here at the Isles under heavy ancient wards. I have visited the East, like Japan, China and Nepal, the United Nations and other countries at where I learned about Magic. A fine example is my wandless magic," Hadrian grinned, picking up the question that Tracey had asked him before they were rudely interrupted by the Malfoy Heir, and the Heiress Bones and her friend joined them. "While I say Wandless Magic, it is of course only the truth, however instead of using a wand, I use my Heir ring that compensates for the wand core. In other countries, Wizards and Witches use different focuses, from wands to rings or even seals."

"If they use other focusses in other countries, why don't we?" Hannah stated in wonder.

"My Aunt, Amelia says that the wands are traced for underage magic. It is for the Ministry to keep a watch over us." Susan told the occupants of the compartment. "That could be one of the reasons at why we use still wands, another might be that our people did not know about other focusses. Hadrian, if I might ask, how come is that your Heir ring became a focus?"

"My House ring has been a focus for a generation long, it is one of the protections. The House of Le Fay has introduced this to the rest of the world, and since then it was always used. After all, you can never be more careful enough. Especially when you are the Heir or Heiress which others want to use for their own gain." Hadrian told them while tapping two cards with his wand, getting a pair and won the game. "It seems I won!"

"Well played, Hadrian. Perhaps I can ask father to enchant my ring into a focus too, it would make me feel safer, especially with them at Hogwarts." Daphne says while gathering the cards to put them back into their box. "Is your mother willing to enchant them for us, I can promise that my father will pay a nice sum of money." She asked her best friend who in turn smiled at her.

"I will ask mother when I write her tonight," Hadrian replied before a smile lit up his face when he glanced out of his compartment.

A bell was heard outside of their compartment and everyone turned to the hall. There standing in the hall was a kind, old lady who was pushing a trolley. They quickly opened the door to speak with the lady. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Asked the trolley lady to everyone in the compartment.

"Hello," chorused the children together before Daphne took the lead. "We would like to have a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, four of them. Some Cauldron Cakes, erm... make that ten of them, ah, same for the Pumpkin Pasties and for the Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice wands, five of them. I think that is all, right?" She asked the others who nodded in agreement before they pulled the money together to pay. Once they handed the money to the kind old lady who in return gave them their orders and something extra, two pumpkin juice for each which they promised to order more the next time when they are here at which the lady smiled brightly at them. "Thank you kindly," the children thanked her profoundly before the door shut with a resounded click.

"Hmmm... that looks very delicious," Tracey spoke for them all before she grasped a Chocolate Frog and tapped with her wand the cover which opened like a flower. Each of them picked a Chocolate Frog and opened them in the same way like Tracey. "Wait, everyone! Let's seal our friendship with our first picture." The girl jumped to her feet and reached out to her trunk and pulled it down. She quickly opened the trunk and within seconds Tracey pulled out a small camera. "Hadrian," she asked before the trunk flew back to its position. "Thank you, dear. Now, let us make our first remembrance ...yeah!"

"Yeah!" The others joined Tracey in her outburst. Quickly everyone moved in position and Hadrian found himself in the center with Daphne to his left and Susan at his right, both of them leaned against him. Tracey and Hannah took their place in front of him, letting their heads rest on his lap. They would later laugh when they see the picture and see how possessive they look over one boy. "3, 2, 1 … say, Merlin!"

"Merlin!" Shouted they in unity and a flash filled the compartment for a moment. After the picture, everyone returned to their seat with the exception of Daphne who stayed in her position. A smile lingered on her face while she picked up a Cauldron Cake. "That was a nice idea of you Tracey," Daphne commented while enjoying her cake.

Everyone started to eat their food while occasionally talking a bit, some about their family and others in which house they will be sorted. The sun has already reached its highest position and was already descending when a sound resounded through the compartment. Everyone turned to the people outside of their compartment who slid the door open. "Hey, has anyone seen a toad? Neville has lost his."

"Hi Neville, we haven't seen your toad. If you want to find your pet, why don't you ask an older student that could summon the pet with a spell?" Hannah waved at the plump boy who has dark hair and looked to break out in tears at the loss of his pet.

"I wanted too, but she," here Neville pointed at the girl beside him who has rumpled brown hair, large front teeth like a mouse, and a bossy attitude when she crossed her arm in front of her and frowned at Neville. "Pulled me away from the older years who wanted to help me, and since then we kept looking for Trevor," Neville said.

Hannah frowned at the girl beside Neville. "Neville, please come here and take a seat. And you," she rounded at the girl. "Why did you pull Neville away from those who could use magic to summon his pet?" She demanded from the other girl who showed a very bossy attitude, by turning her nose into the air.

"Hmph, this world is so beyond that of the world I come from." She started before the girl was cut off by the blonde haired girl who gazed at her with icy cold blue eyes.

"What do you mean, your world?" Daphne demanded from the girl who has already been placed on her shit list.

The bushy haired girl laughed haughtily. "The Mundane world of course, which else? This world is so far behind that of mine. This train reflects it all, something like this belongs in a museum. And those so called upper years, hmph, as if they could help this poor boy. They could not even help themselves, let stand him. That is why I decided to help him, after all, I was the smartest girl from my school."

"Leave, Mudblood. You have no place here and no right to speak like that about our world." Spat Daphne to the bushy haired girl. Her beautiful face a mask of righteous fury. Her hands curled up into first which shook in anger, and she quickly latched on her friend's hand. Daphne's eyes narrowed when the girl stayed and tried to enter her compartment.

"No! I will not leave, especially with someone so backward like you. This world must change, and I will cha..." Suddenly her voice was cut off and everyone saw a wand in the dark haired boy. A pair of emerald eyes glowed with anger, and with another flick of his wand, the girl was pushed out of their compartment.

"Accio Neville's Toad: Trevor!" Chanted Hadrian through clenched teeth.

Hannah pulled Neville into their compartment and send a glare from over his shoulder to the girl who tried to help him in the wrong way. "Come, Neville, leave that wench. Hadrian has already helped you by summoning your pet." Susan's friend was right because not a second later a toad flew through the air and entered the compartment, and she slammed the door shut.

"The nerve of her," Susan growled out. She too, like the other occupants of the compartment did not take well the girl's thought about their world. "Neville, I think it is best that you avoid that girl. She spells nothing more than trouble."

Hannah agreed with Susan, and she firmly held Neville while glancing out of the window of their door and noticed that the bushy haired girl is still there. "I agree with Susan. That girl is nothing more than trouble." She then put up a smile when Hannah's attention turned back to Neville. Hannah suddenly snapped her fingers in front of her face and a imagine lightbulb floated above her head. "Ah, Neville! I forgot to introduce you to my new friend. Neville, I want you to meet the Hadrian, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay. Hadrian, please meet Neville, Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom."

"Le Fay, as in the Le Fay of the stories of Merlin. The Le Fay who is the half-sister of the King of Britain, Arthur Pendragon!" Neville exclaimed in awe at meeting someone with blue blood. "The Enchantress who has invented most of our potions that we still use at this time. I've heard that your House have a lot of rare plants, is that true?" Eagerness colored his voice, and the stars in his eyes almost blinded the green eyed boy.

"Yes," drawled Hadrian slowly while trying to keep his head calm. The young sorcerer was informed through Agamotto about his House ancestor and royal bloodline. He never knew that a being like Agamotto had such a power to change part of history, yet on the other hand Hadrian and his mother knew that things changed because of her appearing in this universe. "You can say that I'm from Royal blood. However, I do not want to talk about it for a moment. For now, just call me Hadrian."

Neville grinned. "Of course, your Highness."

Hannah stepped forward and looked at Neville and Hadrian in a new light. "Neville, how did you know that?"

Neville laughed loudly, and the nervous boy was gone since he learned Hadrian family name. "Hannah, I wasn't only interested in Herbology, but also in Isles history. Especially with my position of Heir for my House, I deepened my knowledge about our own History. If I had not done that, I would never know about Hadrian Ancestors."

"You surprised me, Neville. Never thought that you did more, especially with that Grandmother of yours." Hannah said at which everyone laughed when Neville's face turned red. "I think we have laughed enough or else poor Neville will burn out of embarrassment. Which House do you think you will sort into, Neville?" Hannah says when she put an end to jest and laughter with her question.

"I do not know which House I will be sorted in. Perhaps Hufflepuff because that is the house of leftovers, or perhaps the House of Gryffindor, yet I do not believe I will not enter that House. After all, that House is only for the brave, something I don't have – bravery, like my parents." Neville says downtrodden which dispelled the warm and happy atmosphere in the compartment.

Hannah and the others frowned a bit at the low confidence he has in himself. "Neville..." She slowly called out, only for a new voice to interrupt them. Like one everyone turned to the entrance of their compartment to see that the door was slid open and a tall, slender boy with fire red hair and freckles on his face stands in the door frame.

"...Is a Squib. A loser who is only lucky that a little sparkle of Magic gives him access to Hogwarts. I've heard that the Squib got a Toad, a worthless animal." Laughed the red haired boy before his eyes fell upon Hadrian. "Names is Ronald Weasley. You're Harry Potter, you and I will rule Hogwarts together." Another laughter escaped the boy's throat while he stuck a hand out to raven haired sorcerer who narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Neville will be a greater wizard than you will ever be, boy. Now leave this compartment," Hadrian roughly pushed the boy out of the compartment and slammed the door shut and locked it with a wave of his wand. Another wave and the glass became matted glass which covered the inside of the compartment. Sighing once finishing his charms, Hadrian looked up to Neville. "I can't believe how rude some people could be. First that Malfoy fellow, then your helper Neville, and now that red-haired fellow. What is wrong with them, and serious why sees everyone me like this Harry Potter fellow?"

Daphne grinned at him. Her reason is because she knew the truth and she lifted her hand up to wipe away his hair that covers his forehead. "Hmmm... I don't know why they believe you are him, but let me check." She revealed a scarless forehead which hasn't any mark or the famous symbol of a lightning bolt. "Nope, no scar in view. You are just plain old Hadrian, my friend and royal wizard who is mine."

"Yours?" Hadrian sounded amused. "Since when did I become yours?"

"Well," she tapped her chin with her finger. "Since the day you and I met at the bookstore. We started to share the Occlumency book, our room sometimes and I just stole your Chocolate Frog without your knowledge ...Hmm." Daphne moaned when she took a bite out of Hadrian Chocolate Frog.

Hadrian brow twitched at her sound. "That is mine. How do you pay me back for my chocolate frog ...hmm?" He gently grasped her chin and lifted her face up. "Perhaps I can steal a..." The young Sorcerer leaned forward, faces inches closer and Daphne closed her eyes. The other occupants stared wide-eyed at this show in front of them which got a little too hot for them … crack ... "Hmmm... indeed. This chocolate taste ridiculously good." He says after he swallowed the chocolate and winked at her. 'Payback is a bitch.'

"Hadrian!" Shrieked Daphne and jumped into his lap. Once she settled herself, Daphne's fingers started to play, tickling her friend in his side which made Hadrian wriggle under her. For a time the two teased one another with tickles until the announcement was made that they must change into their uniforms. Hadrian and Neville left the compartment to give the girls a little privacy before it was their turn.

Outside of the Hogwarts Express, water was pouring down which drenched everyone. Hadrian let his group of new friends out of the train. "Look at this. Typical Scotland, raining. Well, protego!" Droned the young sorcerer and a see-through shield flew out of the tip of his wand that he held above his head. Turning his head to Daphne, he grinned. "You coming?"

Daphne returned his grin and quickly took place next to him. "Thought you never asked." She grinned and the two moved to a large figure whose voice rise up above the crowd. The blonde haired witch turned her head to Tracey and grinned at her who in turn glared at her. "Good luck Tracey, Susan and Hannah in finding your own prince charming."

The pair suddenly stopped and the young sorcerer turned to her. "Daphne," came the warning. "Be nice, perhaps Susan wants to join us so that Neville will have the two other witches for his own." The words haven't left his lips a second and Susan quickly joined them. She stands on Hadrian other side and grinned at Daphne. "Good luck Neville, hope you can keep them in line."

"As if you could," Daphne grunt out before she suddenly shrieked when cold water entered her neckline. "Fay!" She shouted before she wiped out her own wand and cast a drying charm on herself while they moved and the only male in their companion laughed with amusement.

"Firs' years! Fir's years over here! follow me!" A giant towered over the first years which surrounded the man if you could call him that because he was easily 11'6 feet height, a wild hair and beard that almost hid his face with the exception of two dark eyes which twinkled with life. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The giant shouted while holding a lantern high above the heads of first years when he led them through a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Hadrian thought there must be thick trees there. Daphne and Susan much to his confusing huddled closer to him, clutching his robes. "Yeh'll get yer fir' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The giant called over his shoulder, "Jus' around this bend here."

There was a loud. "oooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its window sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, who pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hadrian, Daphne, and Susan were followed by their friends to the boat at where Neville chose another boat with the two other girls. Each of them was joined by a stranger and then the giant called out again. "Everyone in?" Shouted he, who had a boat to himself. "Right, then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff. Hadrian did not follow the giant's request when he noticed that the ceiling is pretty high and that the only person who needs to lower his frame was the giant. They carried along a dark tunnel until they reached of the underground harbor where they clambered out on the rocks and pebbles. "Follow me!" Yelled the giant once more, leading them through a passageway which the lantern cast a faint light on, coming out at last onto smooth, wet grass right in the shadows of the castle.

They walked up to a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? Right," the giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three-time on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern face and Hadrian's first thought this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall replied. She pulled out a wand that she flicked with a gentle gesture over the first years. Banishing the rain water and drying their clothes and hair. Then she pulled the door wide. "Come, follow me."

Hadrian, Daphne, Susan and their friends followed the other first years and could not help to gaze in amazing at the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to upper floors.

They stopped in front of a huge, oaken door at which Professor McGonagall turned around and gazed at them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to which house become yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear and the girlish hairstyle of Malfoy. "I shall return when we are ready for you." Said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the hall. Hadrian turned to his friends, he grinned. "Look at you guys, not wet anymore."

"Not thanks to you," grunted Neville. His hands busied itself with his cloak until Hannah stepped forward and helped him to set it right. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Neville asked his friends.

"Sorting hat," Daphne answered. "My dad told me about how they sorted here."

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, something about wrestling a troll." Daphne and her friends heard someone's voice rise out of the crowd. She rolled her eyes at that idiotic comment and she gazed around. Much to her surprise, Daphne noticed that many looked terrified, even that blonde haired idiot of a Malfoy. Suddenly people started to scream, and Daphne jumped in fright towards her best friend and clutched him tightly. Once in the safety of her friend, Daphne glanced around and noticed something. "What the –?"

She gasped. So did the others around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to argue. What looked like a fat little monk was saying. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. "Waiting to be called for the Sorting Ceremony," Hadrian answered the ghost.

"Ah, new students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "Thank you for your answering our friend here. Good luck with the sorting and I do hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line." Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

"That was very brave to answer that ghost," said Daphne.

"Still doesn't mean I will be sorted into Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is my House," replied Hadrian while they moved through the double door and entered the Great Hall. The young sorcerer was a little impressed when thousands upon thousands of candles which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the student up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Hadrian heard a faintly familiar voice which annoyed him a little. His eyes turned for a moment to glance up at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulders. After all, he had something like that at home. Turning his attention back to the witch who has placed silently a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. "Daphne, that must be the Sorting Hat."

"I am not blind Hadrian, I can clearly see that." She replied with a grin while leaning a bit more towards him. Her voice fell away and for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah glanced at her friends and waved at them. "I see you in Hufflepuff," She said, leaving the group and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Susan saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. A wink to her before he name was called out.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Each of them turned to see their remaining friends.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table on the right cheered and clapped this time. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy,' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. 'Bulstrode, Millicent,' became the first Slytherin. A row of names was called, until 'Greengrass, Daphne,' the girl grasped Hadrian's hand tightly before releasing him.

"I will see you soon," said Daphne before moving to the stool and placed the hat on her head. A pause, before – "RAVENCLAW!" The table on the right cheered and clapped again and she joined them. 'Granger, Hermione.' She was placed in Gryffindor. And then...

McGonagall's eyes widened when her eyes fell on a name she thought that would never be called by her. Her eyes checked the name for the second time, and then a third until she called the person. "Le Fay, Hadrian!"

Silence fell upon the Hall. Hadrian stepped out of the group of first years, a candlelight fell upon his Heir ring which made many swallows thickly. With a straight back and chin held high, the sorcerer placed the hat on his head. 'Hello young sorcerer, I know what has happened to you. No, don't speak as I know what you want to ask.' The hat cut off the young sorcerer before he could move his lips. 'My lips are sealed as I, the Sorting Hat is bound to Hogwarts rules. Before I sort you into your House, a warning from me – Darkness is brewing and worlds lay lines a melting together. Remember my warning! Now for your House...' Hadrian smirked when the House was called out. "RAVENCLAW!"

Hadrian lifted off the hat and placed it back on the stool before he joined Daphne at the Ravenclaw table under thunderous applause and cheers. Once he took his seat next to her, Daphne hugged him before they turned their attention back to the sorting. "I told you, Ravenclaw is my House."


	7. Hogwarts Library

At Slytherin table its newest House member Draco Malfoy could not believe his ears. The Greengrass heiress was not sorted into the noble House of Slytherin. Something the young wizard thought impossible, especially when all purebloods are sorted into Slytherin who is not blood traitors. 'How dare she decline my offer of friendship at the train. Embarrassing me in front of my peers, and that boy. I don't know who that is, but he will pay for his crime of defying me.' Are the thought of the newest member of Slytherin House. 'My father's influence in the pureblood circles will launch myself into the leadership of Slytherin House. He will rue the day that peasant of a lowlife embarrassed me, and with the backing of House Slytherin – his life become a living hell at Hogwarts.' Draco suddenly frowned when his memories flashed back to the sorting of that peasant. 'Why was everyone surprised when that peasant's name was called. I had never heard of the name Le Fay before – if you ask me, he is nothing more than a peasant who will soon leave Hogwarts and I then will get my hands on the Greengrass fortunes, and then I gain Lordship of House Black, just like my father told me.'

"Le Fay, as in the Noble and Most Ancient House Le Fay?" Someone from the Slytherin table says in a hoarse voice. Another voice joined the first. "The Enchantress Le Fay, famous for her spell work?"

"Could he be the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Le Fay?" Someone else whispered which now signaled the others to start with their own whispers. Quickly the whispered spread through the Great Hall and a few stood up from their seat to get a better look at the young sorcerer. At the Ravenclaw table, a young witch of Asian descendant bowed slightly from the waist. "It is an honor to meet a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fay, my name is Su Li, the descendant of Li Sao Wu."

Hadrian grasped her extended hand and brushed his lips lightly against her skin before looking back into her eyes. "The descendant of Li Sao, it is my honor to meet someone of such Most Ancient House. May I ask why you decided to enter Hogwarts?"

"My Family company has moved now mostly to the Western part of the world. My parents decided that using a school close to our current residence helps when breaks start." Su says before leaning forward and extended a hand to the blonde haired girl. "Sorry, the name is Su Li."

"Daphne, Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. Already trying to form an alliance I see." Daphne says with some humor in her voice while shaking her hand.

Su laughed before she shook her head. "Not really. It only surprised me that the House of Le Fay is still active. It makes his house one of the oldest and most influenced in this school. But mostly, I just want to learn my fellow first years."

"Sst... the Sorting Ceremony is not yet finished. Pay attention." An older Ravenclaw says, "You can learn more about your peers during the meal." Su Li, Hadrian, and Daphne each turned back to the Sorting Ceremony where a dark skinned young wizard now took its place on the stool. A few seconds later, "SLYTHERIN!"

Yelled the hat and the dark skinned youth moved to the Slytherin table which applauded for the boy. Once the sounds receded, Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Hadrian shook his head, yet a smile was plastered on his face.

"He's a little different than I had expected." He said. Turning his head to look at Daphne who smiled at him. "Daphne, can you pass through the roasted beef to me?" Hadrian's eyes twinkled with amusement when the girl's cute face turned in one of amazing.

"Uhuh, me first," she says before her knife sunk into sappy, soft roasted meat. Daphne cut off a nice piece of the beef and placed it in her place. "Your turn comes later, see it as a punishment for eating my well-earned chocolate on the Express." She grinned before discovers the difference type of food that appeared on golden plates. Daphne let her eyes wander over the table where she could see roasted chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, kidney pie, and a lot of another delicious type of food. "Perhaps lamb chops, Hadrian?" She offered instead.

"I think that there is no other choice for me, right?" He says with a low voice, yet his eyes twinkled just like that of her with amusement. "Perhaps you feel kind enough to put some boiled potatoes, carrots, peas and bacon on my plate?"

"Only if you give me some sausages and roasted chicken and those chips." She returned the request while she handed over her plate to the young sorcerer who did what she said. This was all met with the amused gaze of Tracey and their new acquaintance Su Li.

Su Li turned to Tracey with a curious expression, her right brow arched slightly up. "Are they always like this?"

"That is a question that I cannot really answer, I met Hadrian on the trip to Hogwarts. But I am sure that they knew each other fairly well before Hogwarts." Said Tracey, who filled her own plate with food. "My name is Tracey, nice to meet you, Su. I can't wait to see what Hogwarts has to offer this year."

"Hi Tracey, you have heard my introduction a second ago when I spoke your friend Daphne," Su said when she followed the example of her fellow Ravens of filling her plate with Roasted beef and Mint cauldrons. "I shared a compartment with an older student and she told me a bit about Hogwarts. She warned me that the Professor who teaches potions is a very mean man. Especially against the House of Gryffindor from what she says."

Tracey frowned a bit at the news. "Did the upper years say why that Professor targeted the House of Gryffindor? And which of these people at the main table is that Professor?" She asked, leaning her head closer to Su.

Su turned her eyes to the Great table to study the people that were seated there. "The upper year says it was the Professor with greasy, black hair. Piercing black eyes that looks like two black holes and a crooked nose."

"Really?" Tracey says, following the same line of her newest friend who landed on the mentioned Professor. "If that is a Professor than I will be Harry Potter. That man looks more like a stalker in the darkest place in an alley than a Professor." The two girls shivered at her description.

"I agree completely with you, new Raven," A handsome boy across of her suddenly joined their conversation. "That is Professor Severus Snape who teaches Potions at Hogwarts. There are rumors that the man loath the House of Gryffindor, giving them detention for the smallest of mistakes. He doesn't do that only to the House of the Brave, but also to other Houses with the exception for the House of Slytherin which he is Head of. Sorry, the name is John Ollivander Second Year Ravenclaw."

Tracey and Su gave him their names, and the three fell into a conversation. As for Hadrian, he was wrapped in a conversation with Daphne. Deftly the knife that he held cut through the meat. "What do you think of their conversation about that Professor?"

"You mean the Potion Professor, I do not know. Perhaps those are just rumors from upper years to scare the new years, or there might be a grain of truth in them." Daphne replied. She took a sip from her goblet and enjoyed the sweet taste of pumpkin juice. "Hopefully those rumors are just that – rumors and we learn something into his classes."

Hadrian's lips curled up into a smile. "You still love to become a Potion mistress."

"I do, hence the reason I do not hope that the man will sabotage my lessons in potions," Daphne says, and they fell into a calm conversation. Unknown to the pair, a certain Potion Master has watched them or more accurately the young wizard. It was not only him, Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has watched them too.

Dumbledore watched the Great Hall with warm eyes as if nothing could bring him more joy than seeing all the children enjoying the feast. "A new year at Hogwarts has started, my dear Minerva. To see all those bright children enjoy the feast fills my heart with love."

"It pleases me to see them enjoy the welcome feast too, Headmaster, however, it also saddens me," Minerva says, her eyes rested on the Gryffindor table. "When I held the list in my hands, I had hoped to call out his name. The son of my dear friends..."

"Harry Potter, yes I know." Sighed Dumbledore, "I had sent Hagrid the groundskeeper to the Dursley's residence, only to discover that they had moved. There was no warning that they moved, nor any other news where Harry might stay."

McGonagall broke a piece of her bread and dipped it into a sauce. "Has you informed the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones? She could send some of her people into the Muggle world to search for him."

"Before the new at Hogwarts, I informed Director Bones and our Minister about the news of Mr. Potter. Minister Fudge was in a word devastated at the news of him being missing and our esteemed Minister ordered Directed Bones to search for our national Hero." Dumbledore informed his Deputy Headmistress. "Director Bones had visited Gringotts, and there is discovered that Harry Potter vaults are active and under management. We know that the young man has returned to the Magical world, yet not found. He can easily choose another school besides that of Hogwarts, and there is no rules or law that says he must come to Hogwarts."

McGonagall smiled lightly at that. "If he chose another school besides Hogwarts, I do hope that he makes some good friends and make his parents proud," Minerva says with a sniff and she dabbed her eyes to remove the tears that threatened to fall.

"Harry Potter will do great things, especially with parents like Lily and James. As for now," Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, and he spread his arms. With a simple gesture, the food melted off the golden plates and they were clean as if never used. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And the few of the older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed towards a group of red haired twins at the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madame Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hadrian had not expected such an announcement. 'Did they renovate a chamber which held dangerous artifacts and now is temporarily placed in a room on the third floor? It could be possible, mother sometimes forbid him to enter a certain room. Of course, she explained her reasons why I must stay out of the room. Mostly because of dangerous artifacts which are too dangerous for him.'

"And now, we go to bed. Tomorrow the prefects of your House will guide you to your first classes of the week. Off you go!" Dumbledore says cheerfully, a sweep of his wand and firework erupted from the tip. The sounds of people standing up and the loud voices of the Prefects calling for the First Years quickly filled the air. Hadrian heard the voice of a Prefect and turned his head, seeing the Ravenclaw badge which is a bronze eagle surrounded by the other creatures of the founders and the witch who held her wand into the air which sparkled the color of bronze and blue.

"First Years Ravenclaw, please gather around me! First Years!" She called out, and a new batch of sparkles with the House color burst into the air. Glancing around him, Hadrian noticed that other Houses had all a different approach of guiding their newest members. He could see that the Green and Silver House of Slytherin moved like one, herding them out of the Great Hall, while Hufflepuff was each guided by an upper-year who led them towards their common room, as for Gryffindor they walk unorganized and talking loudly. "Form a line and follow us, we will first show you the Grand Staircase which will take away your breath." The upper year have long blonde hair that frames her cute face which has a pair of intelligent blue eyes that sparkled with happiness at the First Years.

They climbed the Grand stair until they arrived at Hogwarts stairways where she paused for a moment. "Gather around me," quickly the First Years did what she says. "This is the Grand Staircase or how we nicknamed it, Hogwarts Staircase..."

"Ooooh!" The First Years gawked at the massive structures of staircases which moved from time to time and led to difference floors. Hundreds of portraits lined along the wall which all moved, waving enthusiastic towards the First Years of the House of the Ravens. A few portraits even welcomed them to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hadrian was certainly impressed at the construction and the many moving portraits who has all their own story. The young Sorcerer had seen the moving picture of his birth parents and even spoken to them. But this many in one place is just – magical. "We use these stairs to navigate through the castle. These staircases lead to a different floor of the school, and right now I will show you one important one... going West where our Tower is."

Climbing the stair, Hadrian watched at how the top stairs moved. The young sorcerer's emerald eyes flashed for a second a brighter color. Wisps of magic lingered around the staircases which were a high-level arithmancy formulas and charms who both moved the stairs and held protection barriers. 'Interesting. The founders certainly know their crafts if they could make something like this in their time, yet it showed a bit that the Wizarding world did not advantage further. Do they have relics like the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr? Or the wand of Watoomb?' His lips stretched out into a sly smirk when the young sorcerer's thought wandered to his own staff. Deep in thought, Hadrian was led to the spiral staircase that led to the common room of Ravenclaw where a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Which came first, the Phoenix, or the flame?" A bronze knocker in the form of an eagle asked the First Years. He felt his fellow First Years whisper amongst themselves, guessing the answer to the riddle. He felt Daphne stepping forward, a confidence expression marred her face.

"A circle has no beginning." The blonde young witch answered which was met with a caw.

"Correct young Raven, always trust your own knowledge when the time comes." The Raven says and just like the gateway to Diagon Alley, the wall changed. Bricks shuffled and slid into place until there was an archway that was the entrance of their new common room.

The First Years gathered around in the Common Room which showed the House colors and a few bookshelves along the curved walls. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, my name is Penelope Clearwater. I have only one announcement before you all chose a room for yourself. Yes, each room is private and can be changed by the person. Tomorrow morning our Head of House Filius Flitwick will welcome you all to our House and give out the roosters. Your trunks will appear in your room. If you have any questions you can ask them now or tomorrow to our Head of House." Penelope pronounced, and much to her amusement the First Years all parted in search for their own room instead for asking a question to satisfy their curiosity.

Hadrian waved Daphne, Tracey and their newest friend a well rested the night before he started to search for his own room to claim. Walking through the warm corridors of the tower, Hadrian noticed that many of his fellow First Years have already claimed a room. "Let's try out my luck," the boy mumbled to himself and pushed a random door which swept open. Entering the young Sorcerer sighed when the room was empty, turning back to the door he noticed that there was now a nameplate with his name on it. "Nice room, quiet a space for one person."

The boy was right, his room was quite large with a wardrobe in the left corner, a normal bed in the center and in the right upper corner was a desk. At the back of the room is a large casement window which has a seating. "Tanna!" Calling out a name, the young sorcerer do not have to wait long when an almost silent plop sound was heard and a House Elf was suddenly in the room. Tanna is a House Elf who has served the House of Le Fay since the Lord Agamotto asked her. Unlike the elves from those who serves the House of Malfoy, she has a rich amount of dark brown hair which curled around her face. Earrings in her ear, and a butler dress. Her eyes, two medium sized instead of two large tennis ball sized and light blue eye shades.

"What can Tanna do for Master Hadrian!" Squeaked Tanna in a high pitched voice.

"Hi Tanna, can you use your branch of Magic to mimic this room into my own from London Sanctum?" Tanna lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. The one post bed turned into a two king sized bed, the wardrobe in the left corner turned into an antique Asian wardrobe which the elf knew was now a walking in wardrobe. A glass panel appeared in the right upper corner which formed a new room where her Master could practice safely brewing. "Tanna, can you also add a ward around the room that only Elves from my House could enter the room?"

"Sure Master," A second snap and Tanna had erected a ward that only House Elves from the House of Le Fay could enter this room. She then turned around to see her Master's eyes glow with arcane magic. It was now her Master's turn to erect wards that will protect him from any harm or intruders, she smiled before Tanna conjured refreshment before she left.

Hadrian stripped himself of his clothes and walked to a second door that his House Elf has conjured. Opening the door the young sorcerer entered his restroom and smiled when he noticed that his elf had already filled it with warm water. Sinking into his bath, Hadrian smirked when his eyes fluttered close and his astral body floated into the air. 'Let's find the Library of my new school. Once I found it's location, I can use my portals to get some books to read for the night.' Floating through the door and started to explore his new school.

In his Astral form, the young sorcerer is invisible to anyone, even the ghosts themselves that made Hogwarts their home. Floating through the corridors and now seeing with his eyes of Agamotto the Magic at works, Hadrian was impressed. 'This is really impressive now that I can see the magic of my biological parents. They constructed with magic an Artificial Intelligent of their images and put that into the portraits. Perhaps some of them are like that of my parents, holding knowledge of past long gone.' The sorcerer says while floating down the Hogwarts Staircase until he landed on the First Floor. 'I wonder where they put down the Library?' Now floating through the first floor the young sorcerer sometimes moved through a door in the hope to find the library, only to stuck his upper body through a door of a cabinet which was filled with boxes and a sign that says: Filch's Office.

'Doesn't look like a Library to me. Nope, not at all.' Pulling back the young sorcerer resumed his search for the Library. Adopting a thinking position Hadrian wondered how he would find the Library until a brilliant idea formed. Waving his hand in front of him the young sorcerer used the same spell that he used all those years ago when he searched for that book. 'Found it!' A holographic image appeared which showed him a 3d model of Hogwarts. 'Never thought that the Library was so close – now I feel silly for using my spell. Never mind, now I can browse through the Library and chose a few books to spend the night.' With a wave of his hand, the young sorcerer dispelled the spell and resumed his way which is this time in the right direction.

Hadrian was in awe when his eyes took in the sight of the Library. The Library was massive with bookshelves lining along the wall and reaching up to the ceiling. There are stairs that lead to a new platform and the young sorcerer wondered how the sight will be from up so height. 'Now that I see this beautiful sight, which book will I chose?' Floating around while reading the nameplates. 'Charms, Nah. I already read most of them. Runes, do they mean that those are the same that the Norse Gods used in the past?' Turning the corner and entering the lane of bookshelves that contains runes. He grasped one out and wiped it open. Reading a few pages of the book, Hadrian nodded before settling it back. 'Sounds interesting, alright I place a dimension mark here – so done. Next one,' moving and searching the young sorcerer came in a part of the Library that held Potion books. 'Potions, I think that these books will help me for this week. If the upper years' words held any truth, the potion Professor will be a hard one to please. This will be my first,' For a second time, Hadrian put a book back. Moving out of the Library and back to his room. Once back inside his body the young wizard stepped out of his bath and dried himself, cleaned his teeth and retreated to his comfy bed. Sitting at the edge, Hadrian used the sling ring to start a portal.

"Here it is, Potion for Advance Brewers by Clark Potter, hmm. A possible ancestor who has written this book for schoolings," placing the book on his nightstand before reaching through the portal again. "The Alchemy and Magic of Runes by Eduard Elric sounds interesting." This book too joined the first one on the nightstand before he reached for the last time through the portal. "A Transfiguration for Advanced Practitioners by Aladin Djinn." Smiling brightly the young sorcerer put the last book on the nightstand before his eyes closed. His Astral form left his body, crossing his legs in the air and reached out for a book.

The night is still young which gave him enough time to understand the theories these books contains. His Astral form gave him a bit of an advantage. Using this the young sorcerer can let his body rest and recharge its back with energy while his spirit is free to use its surroundings or activities, just like now using this features to learn all that these books contain. If Daphne discovers his secret at how he could beat her, she would obvious hex his bits off.


	8. The Transfiguration Mistress

Re-upload: 02-05-2017 (Chapter 1 - 6 are updated and filtered through. I do hope you will enjoy it now more with most grammar mistakes out.)

* * *

The next morning Hadrian sits at the Ravenclaw table with his friends and fellow first years. All around the table food was served, a traditional English breakfast which the young boy enjoys. "Good morning Daphne, girls," Hadrian wished them a good morning when they joined the Ravens. Daphne placed herself next to him and filled her plate with food.

"G'morning, could you believe that we got our own private chamber. And the beds, it was so soft and comfy." Daphne responded in a half sleeping state. "Anyone knows the program for the day?"

Hadrian chewed down a toast with butter which had a layer of strawberry jam. "Were they really that comfy?"

"Yes, my bed was quite comfy too, your's not?" It was Tracey who joined the conversation. She picked out some cheese from the cheese plate and waved it in front of Daphne's face.

"I don't know. Once I chose my room to use for my time here at school I called my House-elf, Tanna. Tanna changed my room, she placed my secondary king sized bed in my room. My own walk in wardrobe and a potion station, warded and all." The girls' friend summed up of what his House-elf Tanna did. The reaction of them was not what the young sorcerer expected when Daphne wrapped her arms around his right and pulled him towards her.

"What! You just changed your room?!" Hadrian's ears rang from the volume of her voice. The glares that they send him made the lone boy smile at them which earned him a kick to his shin.

"It was a total accident, I called Tanna and she changed it. Not I," here the boy smirked smugly at them. He felt pretty good which they felt and second later corns flew towards him, raining down upon him in the form of displeasure from the girls. While the girls are having fun, a small shadow glide towards them and stopped right behind them.

A small human being who has the height of a Goblin appeared behind the group of Ravens. "Excuse me young Ravens," a high pitched and jovial voice called out to them. "I would like that you do not play with your food. These are needed for the energy that you surely need for your first day at Hogwarts." The group of First Years Ravenclaws stopped throwing maize to the lone boy and like one they turned to the owner of the voice. Their eyes took in the small form of their Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick.

"Good morning sir," Hadrian and his friends chorused together which earned a smile from the small man. "Sorry about all this trouble Professor, but you know how women can be when they forgot something like decorating their own room." Hadrian quickly voiced out to his Head of House who burst out in a small giggle when he noticed the dark look the girls shot the brave young man.

Professor Filius Flitwick is a small person who has Goblin blood run through his veins. The Professor has mouse brown hair, wears dark robes which are draped over his black suit. "I can only imagine that Mr. Le Fay. However the next time I will mention that early or I let my Prefects inform future first years so things like playing with your food will not become the norm. Now my reason why I came to you is that I have the roster for the first semester." Here the half-goblin conjured a sheet and tapped with the tip of his wand on the parchment. "From what I know is that your first class will be given by Professor McGonagall who teach you all about the wonders of Transfiguration." The small Professor jovial told them. "One tip, don't be late. She doesn't like it when a student interrupts her in the middle of a lecture only because they were late." Winks Professor Flitwick and with a spring in his step, the small man duplicate the roster and gave them to Le Fay before he moved on to the next batch of first years of his house.

Hadrian glanced at his roster and saw that their first class was a lesson in transfiguration with the House of the Badgers. "Hey girls, our first class is with Hufflepuff which means that we will see Susan again," the boy shared happily the news with his friends.

"We can ask Susan how her first night was at Hogwarts. Perhaps she can describe her common room to us." Said Tracey. Watching how the food crumbles melted on the golden plate and in second it was clean. She pushes herself up, standing on her feet and picked up her bag. "Shall we move already to our class. It is our first time and we won't want to be late for the Professor's class."

"Shall we ask an older year to guide us?" Daphne voiced out. The young witch glance around the table and looking for an older student. She then noticed a familiar face and the Greengrass Heiress called out the person. "Miss Clearwater! Can I ask you to become our guidance to our first Transfiguration class? We do not know the route towards the classroom and we do not want to be late."

Penelope Clearwater smiled at the eagerness the first year showed and she replied. "Glad you asked young Raven. If you have a moment I can finish my toast before we go." She placed some cheese and ham with honey on her plate of bread before Penelope stood up. "Girls I bring these first years to their class before I join Professor Flitwick class. Can you please explain the Professor that I come a little bit on the late side?"

"No problem Penny, I'm sure the Professor can understand your reasoning." One of Penelope friends replied. Penelope's lips curled up in a smile before she ushered the group of first years out of the Great Hall and towards their first class.

"Professor McGonagall is the Head of the House of Gryffindor, girls and of course our only gentlemen." Here Penelope winked at the lone boy who found himself in an almost only girl group. The Prefect explained a few things about their first Professor that they will interact through the year while she guides them through the castle. "The Head of Gryffindor is not biased unlike the Head of Slytherin, but she is really strict in her chosen profession. She expects that you give your best and not interrupt her class. Always listen to her and note down what she deems important. Alright, we have arrived. Good luck." She said, winking again to the only boy of the group before she left.

Daphne turned to her only friend her left eyebrow lifted up in a questioning manner. She crossed her arms in front of her growing chest. "Something you have kept away from me Hadrian? Perhaps you think that she has a more mature body than that of my own hmm..."

"There is nothing between her and me, I swear!" Hadrian claimed. "You know that we just arrived last night in our tower. We moved immediately to our room and slept, how should I flirt with her when I was asleep?" The boy told his best friend until he noticed the corners of Daphne's mouth curled up in a victorious smirk. "Oh… you minx!"

"You did not deny that she has a more mature body than I..." Daphne grinned before she rushed out of the Great Hall, laughing all the way with Hadrian running after her. The pair left their friends stunned for a few seconds before they too burst out in a run.

A few minutes later Hadrian, Daphne, and their friends had seated themselves behind their desk in the transfiguration classroom. Daphne smiled at her best friend, her eyes alight with emotion while she rests her head on his shoulder. "What do you think that Professor McGonagall will show us in our first class with her?" She asks the boy.

The boy in question let his bright emerald green eyes wander around the class. He noticed that his fellow first years slowly dripped into the classroom and that there is still no teacher in sight. His eyes wander over the row of desks until they arrived at McGonagall desk at which a cat lazy lay at the edge. "Professor McGonagall hasn't shown herself, yet the class on her desk looks out of place." He shared his thoughts with Daphne.

"What makes you think that, Harry?" The girl questioned her best friend.

"Look closely at the cat on Professor McGonagall's desk. If you look closely at the cat's eyes, you will see that the markings resemblances the spectacles that the same witch wears who sat next to the Headmaster at breakfast." Hadrian explained to the young witch next to him.

"The witch who wears emerald robes while being the Head of Gryffindor whose House color are red with gold?!" Daphne replied amusement laced her voice when she mentioned the cross difference of taste the Head of House Gryffindor.

Hadrian's lips curled up into a smile when the Heiress of House Greengrass mentioned the difference. Both he and Daphne has heard about the unhealthy dislike the two Houses have, especially on the Quidditch field. "Yes, exactly! Now that we both confirmed that we speak about the same with, I believe that the witch with the emerald robes is our Professor McGonagall and that she is actually an Animagus with her form is a cat."

While the two young witch and wizard pointed out about the now discovered Animagus. The cat on Professor McGonagall's desk had turned her head to the two and listened with her sharp feline cat ears to their conversation. Turning her body and leap into the air while mid-jump she transformed to her human form. "That was an impressive deduction Mr. Le Fay and Mrs. Greengrass. Each ten points for your House by pointing out how you can recognize an Animagus." Smiled Professor McGonagall at the pair of Ravenclaws. "Not many first years had found out at their first session that I was an Animagus. A difficult branch of the transfiguration of changing yourself in your animal form. Not each wizard or witch is the same animal and it is a long and dangerous task to find your own animal form. But for now, we will start with a simple transfiguration, namely turning a match into a needle." She waved her wand a pattern in the air and match boxes floated through the air and land on each of the student desks.

Hadrian tapped with the tip of his finger on his match box which slid open and a match floated out of the box and landed safely on the surface of his desk. The young Raven then turn back to Professor McGonagall who had started her explanation of how to turn a matchstick in a needle. "...The most important aspect of transfiguration one matter into a difference substance with your Magic is having control, focus, and vision or simplified your imagination.

When doing a transfiguration it will be very important to have control of your Magic. A slight fluctuation will quickly change what you try. Too much magic and this will cause the matchstick burst in flames, too little of your magic will not bring a change at all.

That is why the focus is important! Without focus, we will not have control over our Magic. Distraction when doing the transfiguration will quickly end in a disaster and accidents and I would have to send you to our Matron Poppy Pomfrey. Many times I had seen students make mistakes because they did not take my Profession serious and wasted their time with silly pranks. I do expect that you give your all during my class, if not then there is the door!" Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the door of her classroom which swept open. Her eyes glide over the row of students and freezing them on their place under her feline look. "Good. I expect a peaceful year." She slashed her wand through the air and the door slammed shut. "Now we come to the most important part of transfiguration particularly the vision or imagination of the matter or object. Miss. Bones can you explain in your own words why this is the most important part of transfiguration?"

Susan Bones glanced nervously around her. Seeing that her fellow Hufflepuffs and the first years of Ravenclaw now had their focus on her made Susan a bit nervous. The Heiress of the House of Bones had brought most of her life lonely at the ancestral Mansion of her ancestors. There were times she met up with other Heiresses like her best friend Hannah Abbot of her respective House and House of Longbottom which Heir was a young shy, a plump boy who was more scared of his own shadow. And at this moment she felt exactly like him, shy and nervous. Folding her hands in front of her on the desk Susan answered the question. "Perhaps to imagine the needle and let our magic do our work." She meekly said.

There was a silence. No one made a sound and they waited for Professor McGonagall to disapprove of the answer giving to her by the girl. Like one person they hold their breath when they see the stern expression of the witch turn to the frozen girl. "Correctly Miss. Bones. I can see that your mother's talent is passed down to you." A smile broke through Professor McGonagall's stern visage. "What Miss. Bones told us of imagining the needle to let our magic do our work is absolute correctly. We Magic users need much more than a simple sweep of our wand and a burst of magic to transfigure something to a completely different matter. Most Transfiguration Masters has a lot of book or experience wise knowledge about different matters. Like for example turning the element of water to that of the element of ice, and I would like to hear from someone how this works. Mr. Terry Boot, can you analyze how this take effects?"

A boy who sits in the left back corner of the classroom now sweated slightly when everyone turned around in their chairs to set their focus on him. His mind worked hard to find an answer to his Professor question, but so far the boy came empty. Hanging his head, Terry Boot shakes his head. "I do not know Professor,"

"I do understand Mr. Boot and I had not expected an answer." Professor McGonagall turns her eyes to a green-eyed wizard. "Mr. Le Fay, perhaps you can answer my question with your deduction skills?"

Shaking his head slightly Hadrian pushed himself from his chair. "I will give my best shot Professor. Water one of the five basic elements and is a colorless, transparent, odorless liquid which forms the seas, lakes, rivers and rain and is the basis of the fluids of a living organism. We know that in the north or when winter knocks on our doors that the temperature becomes below zero and the Fahrenheit of water is thirty-two degrees or zero degrees celsius. When this temperature is reached, the water molecules freeze by forming ice crystals. It's easier for the water molecules to turn to ice on top of already formed ice crystals. I believe that with this understanding of the element of water and with the right effects how turns into ice we can mimic or force this with our magic."

Minerva McGonagall was surprised at the boy's explanation of turning water into ice. Never in all her life had she someone who could explain it so well the progress of one matter turn in another. She looks around and Minerva could see that many of them were in awe and some others glared lightly in jealousy at the boy. "Mr. Le Fay, do you feel to share your finding with us? We are all curious at where you did learn such advantage knowledge." Professor McGonagall let her curiosity take over when she spoke to the young Raven.

Hadrian Le Fay could not help than to smile. "I do not mind to indulge your curiosity, Professor. Many Houses have their own Library that they use to further their knowledge and help their descendants in the future with placing their own experience in the Library. My mother taught me many things which one of them is Alchemy which looks, in theory, a lot like Transfiguration. Both require intense knowledge about certain elements of changing one matter into another and this knowledge had helped me through this lesson. If you want to learn about Transfiguration, I would like to recommend A Transfiguration for Advanced Practitioners which is written by Aladin Djinn and Alchemy and Magic of Runes by Eduard Elric for their theory of changing one matter to another."

"Thank you, Mr. Le Fay, for sharing your sources as this could help your fellow students in the long run. Back to my lecture, Miss. Bones told us that we need to firmly fix the image of what we want this matchstick to turn into which is a needle while Mr. Le Fay explained the importance of knowing the substance of two different elements. However, unlike water and ice which makes it easier for us because we can link the two elements. Wood and iron do not share an element at which it composes and we will use our magic to force it to change to a needle." Professor McGonagall spoke to her class while she moves through the lanes of tables. "I want you to focus on the matchstick and recall what you know about a needle. It's substance, its color, and its strength. Once you have this in mind you will let your magic work and force your matchstick to change." She reached the end of the classroom and then turn around and moved back to the front of the class. "When your matchstick had become a needle you will focus on changing its appearance. The sharpness, its thickness etc. For this exercise, I give you an hour and once the time has passed you will show me your result. Time start now,"

Daphne turned to her best friend and smiled at him. "Well Mister, you don't mind if I pick your brilliant mind?"

Shaking his head the boy next to her laughed lightly before he responded. "I do not mind that if you wonder that, Daphne. In my books, I read that turning wood to iron is one of the difficulties parts of transfiguration and alchemy because those two do not share elements like water and ice. Would you like if I say that we first try to get the form of a needle first before we attempt to turn it to iron?"

"If we change first the shape because wood is easier to manipulate than iron. I knew that there is a reason for why we are friends." Teased the girl while picking up her wand until she stopped before she gave a flick and her eyes turned to her Professor. "Professor McGonagall," Daphne called out. "You haven't explained which spell and wand pattern we need to do our task."

Minerva McGonagall could not help but to smile at the girl. Her students do not know that she let out a part of this exercise until they discovered. And it seems that Miss Greengrass had discovered what it is. "A good mind Miss. Greengrass. The spell is Match to Needle with a simple flick of your wand."

Daphne nods her head that she had understood her Professor. She turned back to her matchstick and with a simple flick of her wand she changed the shape of the matchstick. First, the red tip of the matchstick took a sharper edge, becoming pointy and the end got a small eye. "A good first try, Miss Greengrass, five points to Ravenclaw." McGonagall awarded the young Raven before she moved to the next student.

"That looks good," Hadrian says when he glanced over to her work. He then pulled out his own wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the matchstick in front of him turned the same shape like that of Daphne, only with the exception that it turned to iron.

Daphne grinned when she sees the matchstick of her friend being transfigured. She picked it up and tested the flexibility. Snap! A moment later Daphne burst out in laughter. "I cannot believe that you only changed only the outer layer into iron while the core is still of wood."

"It's all theory that I know which doesn't mean that transfiguration will come out perfect on the first try." Huffed Hadrian and his right eye twitched in annoyance. With another flick of his wand and a muttered reparo the matchstick broken half attached itself to each other and melted together. "I only need to pour a little more magic and intent so that the core too will change." The boy said to her and the two friends and the first year of the House of Intellect compared notes the remaining time of the Transfiguration class.

* * *

Hadrian, Daphne, and their friends stepped out of the transfiguration class and into the hall. When they step into the hall they were immediately confronted with a pale boy with sleek white hair combed tightly backward. "Look at this, Goyle and Crabbe, a blood traitor and a peasant!" Exclaimed the member of Slytherin loudly to his fellow housemates.

Hadrian's green eyes narrowed at the blonde boy. Anger surged through his veins, and Le Fay have some very good reasons for his darker emotions. "Ah, Malfoy, a lower House that tries to discredit Houses of a much higher status. I would watch your tone, peasant, because when I'm done with you … Nothing will be left of you and your House." He threatened in a low, dangerous voice. "This is your last warning, Malfoy. Try anything against my House or my friends and you will wish you was never born. Mark. My. Words!"

Draco Malfoy seethed at how in his opinion, peasant spoke to him. There is no one that is better than a Malfoy and according to his father, Draco will soon become Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black when Sirius Orion Black dies in Azkaban. "You dare to threaten me, I, Draco Malfoy the soon to be Lord Black!"

"You? Keep dreaming Malfoy. If you become the soon to be Lord Black, where is your Heir assumptive ring?" Daphne demanded which caused a wave of whispers around them. The blonde girl's eyes lighted up when she noticed Malfoy pale when the Heir Assumptive ring was mentioned. "No ring means no Lord Black for you in the near or any future, Malfoy. Now run like a good dog." She departed with those last words, and Hadrian and she walked off with their friends following them. Leaving an enraged and embarrassed Malfoy behind.

* * *

 _London, Gringotts Magical Bank..._

At the same moment that Daphne and Hadrian are in a confrontation with the Scion of House Malfoy. A group of different nationality that consist out of Lady Le Fay the mother of Hadrian Le Fay. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Ragnok King of the Goblin Nations and Director of Gringotts Magical Bank were all seated around a large, rich decorated oval desk with stacks of documents. It was Director Ragnok who opened the meeting. "Welcome Lady Le Fay and Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE. You have answered my summons and came here to witness a crime that has been running since the Fall of the Dark Lord."


	9. Gringotts Meeting

_Hello Dear Readers, my deepest apologies for the long wait and also that this is a very, very short chapter. My life is a bit busy. A lot of work and when I come home I'm pretty tired to write anything. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter, enjoy 3_

* * *

 _London, Gringotts Magical Bank..._

At the same moment that Daphne and Hadrian are in a confrontation with the Scion of House Malfoy. A group of different nationality that consist out of Lady Le Fay the mother of Hadrian Le Fay. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Ragnok King of the Goblin Nations and Director of Gringotts Magical Bank were all seated around a large, rich decorated oval desk with stacks of documents. It was Director Ragnok who opened the meeting. "Welcome Lady Le Fay and Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE. You have answered my summons and came here to witness a crime that has been running since the Fall of the Dark Lord."

The stern, gray stormy eyes of Amelia Bones narrowed at the news of the Goblin Lord. Pushing her glasses firmly back on the bridge of her nose the Head of the DMLE spoke. "And what might this crime be, Lord Ragnok?"

"Unjustified imprisonment of an innocent man." Said Ragnok with flaring eyes. "At the Fall of the Dark Lord Tom Riddle, a group of his followers had confounded or bribed certain parties to place the Current Lord Black in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban."

Her narrowed eyes turned to slits and Amelia Bones could not help the fire in her chest roar in rage at this slap to law and justice. "Lord Black? You mean that Sirius Orion Black is the current Lord Black and is thrown into a cell of Azkaban without any trial! And I take it that there is more than this, especially when Lady Le Fay is here."

Ragnok nodded. "I hope you know the client confident are at work within the walls of Gringotts, Miss Bones. Everything that will be said or will be revealed to your eyes will stay within our walls or I ensure that the laws of Gringott will have some nasty surprises for those who betray our convincement."

"I understand, Lord Ragnok." The Head of the DMLE replied before turning her attention to the other woman in the office. "Lady Le Fay let me first say that I had never expected that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay is still active. Trust me that everything that would be shared here will be kept between us."

"Thank you Director Bones, I would first like to share that the House of Le Fay has always been active. We had traveled the world and it should perhaps surprise you how well known we are across the pond. Perhaps that is a story for another time, now, my reason for being here is because my adopted son through Magic and Blood comes originally from the United Kingdom. My son's childhood are not one of his fondest memories and through a play of fate, his Non-magical guardians decided to give him away … to me."

Amelia's eyes parted in disbelief that Muggles just have thrown away a child. She could not help to interject a question. "Your son former non-magical guardians are they related to him, like being a relative, an uncle or an aunt?"

"His aunt, a woman that goes by the name of Petunia Dursley former Evans was the sister of my son's biological mother, Lily Potter former Evans." Amelia Bones' eyes now grew to the size of dining cups. "My son was dropped at their doorstep on a cold, autumn morning and since then he was threatened as something lower than an animal. But that is for a different time, I think you know who my son is. And before you try to use this country magical law, they forsake him and when I became his mother through blood and magical vow and with the help of the Goblin Nation and the International Confederation of Wizards my son is lawful my son." Morgana Le Fay spoke with a strong, convincing voice while Ragnok slid a document over to Amelia who flips it open and took a look at the content.

Amelia's storm gray eyes slid over the text, taking in the names of the new guardian. The person who signed this document and who has overseen this document with at the end seals and magical handwriting of the new guardian. "This looks legal and not that I doubt this document of adoption. But you must know once our Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore learned of his true heritage they will try to break this adoption and your right of being his Magical Guardian." The Head of Magical Law Enforcement warned her.

"They might try and there is nothing they can do against my adoption of my son. Yet, what they had done to him and what they did to an innocent man so far we know is what they will pay dearly for." The Ancient Master's face which still stayed serene somehow managed to project a powerful magical picture to her two companions. "Lord Ragnok," Morgana turned to the Goblin Lord. "Can you please show Mrs. Bones the document of bribes and thievery that were sponsored from the Black vaults without the consent of the current Heir."

Amelia took the second documents and scanned the content.

"My son, Hadrian Stephen Le Fay former Harry James Potter is through a ritual that was used generations long for Godparents to protect the child and is recognized by Gringott, Magic and the Ministry as the Heir Assumptive of House Black from his Godfather side which is still active, and on the other side he is recognized by his own blood of House Black through his father's side who is the son of Dorea Potter nee Black, oldest daughter of House Black. And now we come to my question, how did this happen? How was someone like my son's Magical Guardian thrown into prison without trial? And how come those that are not recognized as Heir Assumptive get their hands on the content of my son's vaults?"

Amelia sighed before gathering herself together. "I do not have the answers to your questions right now. It took me by surprise that something like this had happened and I promise that I use all my power to find out this injustice."

"See to it, Amelia Bones. We have chosen our steps carefully and at this moment Director Ragnok has sent his people to empty the Malfoy's vaults to pay back for their crime. if I think of what he actually is then emptying his fault will help you a long way. This man will no longer bribe someone of a high function at your ministry. Secondly, I believe that this will help you in a long way..." Morgana slid over an old parchment with a moving picture of a young man with white-blonde long hair, dark eyes with under the picture the name of the criminal: Lucius Malfoy. "This is a wanted poster from France where they still want this man behind bars for countless murder at Muggles and high profiled Ministry ambassadors. Even if the Magical Minister of Britain refuses to take him in or declare this forged in the belief that this man is innocent then the I.C.W. will step in. And believe me, they will get this man behind bars for his crimes."

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was speechless. It slowly dawned upon her how deep the hole of trouble and corruption is. And it seems that Mr. Malfoy days as a free man has slowly come to an end. She wondered how long the Lady of House Le Fay and the Director of Gringott were working together to engine the downfall of one of the most powerful Houses in Britain. "Is there something else that I need to be noticed off?" She spoke now more upbeat, a smile slowly gracing her face when Amelia thought that this might be the chance to throw everyone that is corrupt out of the Ministry. Finally, she got the chance to go after those who were declared innocent while everyone knows that they were those who took away their friends and family, plundered their Ancestors wealth and knowledge and cause a bad name for her people. "Do you know people that I must look out for with the exception of Malfoy and his followers? I know that there is more corrupted individual at the Ministry and they had stopped many of my attempts to get them behind bars."

"There are indeed a few individuals that you need to watch out for, Madam Bones. For a long period of time, I read files about a sudden increase of wealth from Minister Fudge which goes far above his normal salary. And it was not only him, for someone who is appointed the job of Under Secretaries of the Minister, she certainly earns a lot of money. Would you like to see the documents?" Director Ragnok interjected himself back in the conversation and held a folded document in his hands.

Scanning another content of the document, Amelia Bones could only grimly smile. She finally learns where most of the funds for her department were sent to. And her funds were not injected in another department but in the Creedy vaults of the Under Secretaries of the Minister. "As you can see, Madam Bones. Gringott always knows what happens with his money. We keep an eye out what happens and for a long time our hands were tied down until Lady Le Fay appeared many years ago and asked us to keep a watchful eye over certain individuals." Director Ragnok spoke in his gruff voice. "Because Gringotts is the only bank for Wizarding kind, we will learn sooner or later what happens with the money. And right now we have proof of where the money of your department end up. Both crimes will be punished and Gringott is in its legal right to punish those who breach their contract."

There was a long time silence while Amelia Bones read these documents. Her frown increased until she carefully laid them down. "I thank you to bring this all to my attention. All this miscarriage of justice is sickening and I dare to bet that this was only the tip of the mountain. I promise that I will have some hard proofs to sent them to prison, one way or another." The Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke up before she pushed her chair back. Standing up, Amelia gave them a firm nod before she left the office of Ragnok, leaving the Ancient One and the Goblin King alone in the office.

"I see a strong ally in Lady Bones. She is righteous and just, Goblin King." The Ancient One broke the silence that hung in the office. "Yet, the task that we gave her is a dangerous one. Many of her colleagues and others in high positions will try to block Director Bones to find the answers to this crime, but I think that help comes from unexpected corners for those who need it."

"'I hope you are right, Lady Le Fay." The King of the Goblins commented before the two returned to a lighter conversation.

* * *

Hogwarts…

"Welcome young Wizards and Witches to your first class about Charms. To some of you I have introduced myself already, but for those who do not know who I am, my name is Filius Flitwick and I guide you through the wonders of Charms." The Charm's Professor spoke cheerfully to his class of first years. A few of the Gryffindors who Hadrian now shares a class with sniggered when they laughed at the small Professor who needed a stack of books to look over his desk. "What we will go over in the first period of the subject Charms is that you can add certain properties to object or creatures. Can anyone perhaps call an example of an item? Yes, miss?"

"Davis, Tracey Davis sir. And my mother used the Hot-Air-Charm to remove the snow or raining water from my clothes." A girl two rows below Daphne and Hadrian spoke.

Professor Flitwick clapped his hands excitedly together. "A brilliant example Miss Davis, 5 points to the House of Lady Ravenclaw!" Glancing around his class of new fresh first years and searched for a new student that could come up with another example. His smile brightened when the small Professor noticed someone wave her hand enthusiastically and addressed the young witch. "Ah, I see we got an eager young witch in our midst. Please share your thoughts, miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger!" The girl introduced herself with a bit of arrogant. "I have already read all the books that were required for the first school year and there were Charms included. I bet that I was the only one that did a bit pre-learning." Here she pushed her nose in the air and looked down at the student around her, and especially at the Ravenclaw's student in the class. "One of these Charms that were mentioned in the books is Reparo Duo, a charm that repair items. I have also read about the alohomora spell, a charm that unlocks locked doors and I bet no one could use them unlike me…."

Her fellow classmates frowned when they hear the girl talk and which only verified to Hadrian that this girl was too full of herself. The young sorcerer could only shake his head at the hole the girl dug for herself and decided that he would not mingle himself with her. "For someone that praise herself smart, she is extremely stupid to single herself out. I would not be surprised if someone tries to teach her a lesson once she is alone." Hadrian heard his friend whisper and knew that Daphne had already tuned the girl out.

Hadrian laughed quietly. "I think that Professor Flitwick will put a stop for now." And true to his words, Professor Flitwick spoke up

"Miss Granger, it really brings me joy to hear that you some learning in your Summer but this is not all about book-smart as you and anyone else need a good ground of understanding of how Charms work. I hope you did not practice these charms as some of them could be very dangerous for starting young witches and wizards." Squeaked the Professor. "And an advice from me, enjoy your time here at Hogwarts and make friends." Here Flitwick smiled. "5 points to Gryffindor for the list of Charms mentioned by Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned at the lack of points she earned by naming a lot of Charms. She huffed and turned her attention to the boy she had met on the Hogwart's Express and glared at him. In her mind process, she blames that boy, Hadrian Le Fay and the reason is that of his name. Hermione has read the Arthurian Legend and there it was told that Le Fay betrayed Merlin a Light Wizard and she and that boy in her class are in her opinion classified Dark and that were reasons enough to blame him.

"She is glaring at you," Daphne quietly told her friend who sends her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders a little. "You find this amusing, don't you?" She glanced to what her friend was doing, which was writing down the notes about the Charm Wingardium Leviosa.

"Are you sure that she is glaring at me and not at Tracey, as none of us has answered any question from Professor Flitwick." The young sorcerer replied while finishing his notes about the Charm. "Besides that, why would we worry about what she thinks of us while we can use our time better and search as many information about the charm before executing the charm?"

Professor Flitwick moves through his class on a floating large book that helps him to see what his students were doing. He smiled encouragingly when his Ravens had taken notes and were now comparing them with the books. "Wringardium Levisoa! Wringgardiam Levisoa! Wringarda…!" Filius eyes widened when an explosion occurred and the small Professor sees a tall, thin boy with messy red hair which was marred with ash in his hair. Next to the boy was a bushy brown haired girl with large front teeth who was trying to put out her hair which was on fire thanks to the boy next to her. "Oh, my… _Aquamenti_!" A fluent and elegant movement in the form of an s and a spray of water left the tip of the wizard's wand. "Be careful you two. Making strange sweeping momentum with your wand and wording the charms wrong can have dire situations. I want to know, why you Mister Weasley did not take notes and why you, Miss Granger are now glaring at one of my House students. So far I know, they do no wrong and the blame lies with your neighbor."

"It's Le Fay fault! Why is someone with a shady family background in the House where I belong! I cannot believe that the stupid hat has sorted me not in Ravenclaw!" Ranted the Muggle-born witch and Professor Flitwick could only frown.

"That is 10 points from Gryffindor for trying to shift the blame on someone else. I send you to Medbay and I do not want to hear another word about it. And you, Mister Weasley can join her and see if Madam Pomfrey can clean you up before lunch." Professor Flitwick sternly spoke before turning his attention to a student in need.

* * *

 _Alright, I know that a lot of people would not be happy with what I did in this chapter. So, why did I let the Goblins empty the vaults of the Malfoy. Well, I never see or barely did in any story where Goblins punish those who stole from their clients. As everyone knows, Narcissa Malfoy is married to Lucius Malfoy who is in my opinion just a smart man whose origin is not from Britain but France._

 _I think that Lucius Ancestors were actually followers of other Dark Wizards or something else entirely, but nothing good came from it. They fled to Britain, used bribery and money to sink their fangs in those who had the power to gain power themselves. I will go deeper into this in my future chapters. But I can promise that there comes a nice background story about it._

 _About Hermione Granger behavior, I already warned that she would not be placed in a good light. If you have read the books, she wasn't nice at all in the first part of the books nor was Ron. She sees herself as someone very smart and would not accept when other gives the right answer which she could answer. Also, her first meeting with Hadrian and in combination with the name Le Fay which she has read when she had no knowledge about the Magical world already discriminate her thoughts._

 _Just like Pure-bloods like the Malfoy sees her like nothing but filth, so will Hermione and others from her side think nothing good about them and those who carry the name, Le Fay._

 _I will try to update soon again with my other stories. And I do hope you did enjoy this one._


	10. All hallow's Eve

Hadrian had never believed that he would meet a boy that he hated more than his former cousin, but that was before a Draco Malfoy started to stalk him at Hogwarts. That insufferable boy thinks that he is something alike to a Prince here in the castle. And worst, at this moment Malfoy stands in front of them with a group of Slytherins. "You're a fool if you think that I let Greengrass any longer in the House of Ravens when everyone knows that she belongs to the Snakes, and she especially belongs to me. I, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard and one of the most influenced wizards here at Hogwarts. After all, my father has the ears of the Minister."

Two tall, gorilla looking boys snickered dumbly at the smaller boy's comment. "Heir Malfoy is always right. His father held the ear of the Minister and that makes Heir Malfoy the most powerful person at school." One Gorilla said while the other dumbly nodded.

"You're a fool, Malfoy if you think that a lesser House like yours has any say in the matters of Houses more powerful than yours. You might think of yourself as something important but the older students know you're not. Even if you think that the support given by the Minister because your father uses the money to bribe doesn't say that he is powerful enough to stand against the combined powers like the House of Greengrass and my own." Hadrian flared a bit of his magic and at the same time showed his Heir ring that adorned his right hand. "And for someone that thinks so highly of himself and usurps the position of Most Ancient, you show a poor understanding of our magical history; because everyone knows that the House Le Fay is royalty, even here in our world."

Snickering escaped Malfoy's throat, and the blonde boy grinned unpleasantly. "Everyone knows that those are mere fairy tales. The stories about Le Fay is nothing more than children stories to bring false hope that witches are more powerful than us Wizards, especially wizards like the True Purebloods!"

"From today onwards, Heir Malfoy of the Lesser House of Malfoy, you have made a terrible enemy. No one insult my House; or my allies and friends and I promise you, Heir Malfoy, you will rue the day you crossed my path," says Hadrian in a cold voice. Grasping Daphne's hand, the two of them walked away from the arrogant ponce. Turning their backs to the group of Slytherins, however, the dark-haired sorcerer felt the discharge of magic behind him and with a flick of his wrist, the young Heir cast a shield behind his back and that of Daphne. "You dare to attack an Heir and an Heiress of an Ancient House, you will hear of us ––- Mark my words, Malfoy."

"Detentions, Mr. Malfoy!" A high pitched voice rang through the hallway. "Never in my life had I seen such disgraceful attack! You will hand over your wand to me and we will visit the Headmaster and speak about your actions. Also, that is one hundred points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student with a dark spell. Now, move you three!"

But Malfoy did not move and angrily glares at the Head of House Ravenclaw. The Malfoy Heir's contorted into an ugly mask. "I do not listen to freaks. My father is right, Dumbledore made a stupid decision to open this school for Mudbloods and freaks!"

Professor Flitwick once brilliant bright eyes dimmed and turned cold. "That is another one hundred points from House Slytherin and six months detention with me. You will now follow me to the Headmaster's office and you will be punished for this uncanny behavior." The diminutive Professor spoke to the younger wizard harshly.

"Just wait until my father heard of this," Malfoy started, only for his speech to be cut off when a silent spell was cast over him, courtesy of Daphne. Professor Flitwick turns to the young witch and smiled slightly at her.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass," He spoke in a much friendlier voice. "Fifty points for defending a teacher by silencing this unbehaved boy. I can promise that a heavy punishment awaits this boy; one his father will have no say in. Now off you two,I believe you have a lunch break right now."

Daphne and Hadrian watch how their Head of House walks off with the members of House Slytherin. "What a delusional fool!" Spat Daphne. "It's well known that the small faction of the Dark at the Wizengamot is full of delusional fools with only five houses having real power. Which are the House of Nott; House of Lestrange and House of Black with the latest House having most of the power. And everyone knows that the House of Malfoy only have that seat because of his wife, but if the true Lord Black," here her blue sapphire eyes flitted to her friend. "Steps up then they will lose a lot of power."

"Let him enjoy the moment before it is all taken away from him," said Hadrian while guiding his friend through the hallway for their break. "We will see how many friends Heir Malfoy have here in the castle, especially when all of his father's influence melt like snow in the sun."

Daphne smiled, grasping his hand and together they move towards the Great Hall of lunch. They walk together through the large entrance, and the two large doors were open which showed that the Great Hall had changed a great deal. Floating in the air were hundreds of carved pumpkins heads, each having a different expression. And, not far from the pumpkins, hundreds of candles floated around while a swarm of sugar bats flew through the air, maneuver in and out between them.

"Wow, I've never seen something like this," Hadrian said in amazing.

Daphne smile widened a little more. "Me too, I had never seen something like this… the only thing we do miss right now is the ghosts."

"You've jinxed yourself, Daphne." Laughed Hadrian, when ghosts in all different sizes floated into the Great Hall.

The first ghosts that appeared, were those of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin ghost floated through the floor and the dinner table, and much to Daphne and Hadrian amusement he appeared in front of Malfoy whose eyes rolled back up and like a string was cut, he fainted. And, the ghost of Gryffindor floats right through the youngest Weasley, who felt out of his seat, falling flat on his face. Laughter erupted a second later when all the other students laughed loudly, and Ronald Weasley ran with a beat red face past the two Ravenclaws, and out of the Great Hall.

Daphne laughed, while she watches the youngest Weasley run out of the Great Hall. "It seems that Jinx just ignored me," She then dragged her friend towards the Ravenclaw table. "Or the Ghosts of Hogwarts have a good sense of Judgement, and scares the living daylight out of them."

Hadrian shrugs his shoulders. "I do not care, one way or another Malfoy will pay for what he had said, and if this makes his life miserable –- then it is a nice start. But, let us get this over, so I can leave."

She tightened her hold on his hand in comfort. "Did Headmaster Dumbledore, or Professor Flitwick give you a leave absence?"

"Our Head of House gave me and you a leave of absence for the privilege of our House business," Hadrian replied and took his seat at the Ravenclaw dining table. "Also, my mother has invited your parents too, and we can pay our respect to them. I think they would like to see us visiting them, from wherever they are watching us." he tilted his head upwards, watching the magical ceiling that turns into an endless black with stars sparkling in the darkness. And if he looks a little bit closer, Hadrian could see a constellation of himself being held by his birth mother, and his father standing together who held an arm around them ––-

Around them, ghosts floated around, drifting in and out through the tables. Scaring the young witches and wizards, if the pale skin of the was any indication. Daphne noticed that many ghosts now moves towards the front of the head table. A loud ring sounds through the hall, which got her attention. "May I get your attention everyone," She turns to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing at the head table. "Tonight, I ask for silence in honor for those we had lost in the dark period of our country." Murmurs round through the hall before everything fell silent. Daphne grasps her friend's hand and held it comfortable. "Today also marks the new era for our people when the Dark Lord Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter, whose to my shame still missing. I want to bring out a toa––-"

 _Ba–––ng_!

All the students, witch or wizard and the professors turn their heads towards the entrance of the Great Hall when the door connected with the walls on either side of the entrance. A wizard, Professor Quirrell stormed into the Great Hall and made it just before the head table. "Tro–-troll, troll in the dungeons! I–-I, I thought you should –-know." He managed to warn them before he fainted in front of hundreds of students.

The students were all quiet, until… chaos broke out. Pandemonium erupted and the students shout out in panic, and many other surged to their feet to make their way out of the Great Hall. "Silence! Sit down and be quiet, Silence!" Albus Dumbledore loud voice was magical lifted over chaos. " _Bombardo!_ " An explosion happened over the heads of the students. Freezing them on the spots, and many of them quickly returned to their seats for those who had surged towards the entrance to the great hall, while others slowly sunk back in their seats. "Thank you, now, I want Prefects lead the students back to their common room. As for our Professors, pair up in groups of three and search the castle for the Troll." Everyone nods at the instructions of the Headmaster, however, Professor Dumbledore had one more thing to say. "However, before we all go, ghosts of Hogwarts, can you first scan the dungeons or any corridors that lead towards the common room of House Slytherin and that of House Hufflepuff if they are Troll free?"

At the direct order of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, all ghost splits up and vanished through the walls of the Great Hall, or through the floors, searching for the Troll. "How could a Troll come inside Hogwarts? Especially after all the wards that protect this castle, Hadrian?"

"A Troll isn't smart enough to find its way towards the Highlands of Scotland. Also, in _Magical Beast and Where You Can Find Them_ , Trolls do not stay around here, which means that someone has led it inside the castle." Said Hadrian, and held Daphne's hand tightly. "Also, Professor Dumbledore made a good chose by using the ghosts to see if the Dungeons are Troll free."

"That might be," Daphne voiced out. "But what if the Troll is no longer in the Dungeon and somewhere else in the castle."

"We can only hope for the best," Hadrian said.

Slowly, one by one the ghosts of Hogwarts returns and floats in the Great Hall. Each of them told the Headmaster that the Troll cannot be found in the Dungeon or on the nearby floors. "Students, may I gain your attention again. Headless Nick, one of the ghosts of our castle has just informed me that the Troll is currently on the third floor. I want you all, calmly move towards your common room, while I will guide the Professors to stop the Troll."

All the students, including Daphne and Hadrian, surged to their feets, and all gathered together with their House Prefects who led them out of the Great Hall. Every student that was sorted in one of the Four Houses splits apart, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw climbing the stairs while the Hufflepuff and Slytherin move down, towards the dungeons. A few stairs further the first two houses split and each went to their own tower, while in the dungeons the same happened, and they moved to their own section of the dungeon.

Each house arrived safely in their own common room, while the Professors search for the Troll, who miracle hasn't shown up when the students moved through the castle. However, now with the students safe in their common rooms, Hogwarts Professors now actively searches for the Troll. But, one student, a Muggle-born witch who was bullied by a fellow student sits now, crying on the toilets, and with no knowledge of the danger that lurks in the castle.

* * *

 _Back in Ravenclaw's Common Room..._

"Mr. Le Fay, Miss. Greengrass," Penelope called, once the common room was a bit empty when most of the students moved towards their own room. "Professor Flitwick had told me before we moved towards our common room, that the two of you were allowed to use the Floo for House Business, am I correct?"

"Correctly, Miss. Clearwater, but how will we get there when Professor Flitwick office is closed?" said Daphne.

Penelope guides the two first years to the floo. "Professor Flitwick has allowed to let you use tonight the floo network in the common room, with the reason that the moment is dangerous to move through the castle with the Troll still on the loose." They came to a stop in front of the floo. "He says that the two of you can stay with your family until the morning, and I hope everything will work out fine for the two of you." She handed over a handful of floo powder.

"Thank you, Penelope, hopefully, is the Troll case quickly solved, and our castle safe once more," Daphne said, before she threw in the powder, and called out her destination. A minute later, Hadrian followed the same example and also threw in a handful of the magical dust, and disappeared from Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

 _London's Sanctum…_

Arriving in the welcome hall of London's Sanctum, where Daphne and Hadrian were warmly received by Wong. "Welcome back home, young Master, and Miss Greengrass. Your stay at Hogwarts has been pleasant so far?"

"Hogwarts is a different experience, with ups and downs." Says Hadrian, smiling. "I have missed you Wong, and we are glad to be back."

"Hi, Wong," Daphne says. "The castle is truly Magical, if only a few unpleasant elements were removed, then I would have enjoyed being there some more. But curriculum of Transfiguration and Charms are wonderful, maybe becoming a Charm Mistress or Transfiguration will be something for me in the future."

Wong smiles at the young lady. "Truly, Miss Greengrass, that would be something for you to strive for. And what of yours, young Master?"

Hadrian smiled brightly and spoke with confidence in his voice. "Becoming Sorcerer Supreme, just like my mother –– and surpass her and this Strange person."

"A lofty goal, young Master," Wong said, pleasantly, laughing inwardly and wondering if the young master could surpass Doctor Stephen Strange. "I'm sure that one day you will make us proud, but for now, your Mother and Miss Greengrass parents awaits you in the lounge. Shall we?"

Hadrian and Daphne were led by Wong through the Sanctum. Wong pushed the door open and led them inside. "Hadrian, my cute little boy, you have grown in the time I haven't seen you." Morgana's voice floated through the room. "Come here, and give your mother a hug."

Hadrian steps forward, closing the distance between himself and his mother, and embraced her. "I'm home, mother."

"You too, Daphne, don't we get a hug?" Daphne's mother called out, a bright smile on her face. A second later, Daphne ran to her mother and jumped into her arms, embracing her. "Welcome back, daughter, how was your time at Hogwarts?"

"Pleasant so far, with a few ups and downs." Daphne murmured against her mother's bosom. "Hogwarts is different than London's Sanctum, but with Hadrian, at my side, I will manage. If only that idiot of a Malfoy could leave me alone, and stop one second talking about me as if I am an object or about his stupid father, then our stay at Hogwarts would be more pleased."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over the Malfoys. Your parents and I have gathered enough dirt on them to put that House away for life," said Morgana, while she slowly pushed her son gently away from her. "I can promise you, with our new allies, their end is near."

Daphne smiled, she looks forward to seeing that annoying boy in misery. "However, lets us forget them, and tell us about your time at Hogwarts. How are the subjects, or how are the tutors..." Her friend's mother asks her, and she happily told of their days in the castle.

Back at Hogwarts, we find a young witch who has started her first year at Hogwarts. This young witch is the first magic user in her family, and she thought that coming here was a privilege, a new start for her. Her name, Granger, Hermione Granger, and she thought that she finally had found why she was different than her peers.

She namely could use Magic, manipulate some kind of energy what others could not, however just much later Hermione found out that there were others who could do what she did. But unlike her, and in her opinion, they were stuck in the old way. Everything that they uses reeks of time long past, and she had heard of the adults who told her that she is smart and that a bright future awaits her –– and with those thoughts in mind, Hermione Granger had decided to show them how long these people have stayed frozen in this medieval time, and Hermione Granger would climb to the top –– and change the world…

 _Whoo–––-sh!_

The toilets cabins where she had hidden when Ronald Weasley had insulted her when she had tried to help him, shattered when an object crashed through it. Her plans for the Magical world, changed this day. This moment, her life changed. She flew through the pieces of the toilet cabin, and through the air and roughly crashed against the stone wall. Hermione lay weakly against the wall, dizzy and confused. "Wh–-what… hap–-happened!" She weakly said. Her eyes slowly focused on the thing that had slammed her into the wall.

A pair of large, stinky and dirty feet stepped into her sight. Her nose crinkled under the smell, and her eyes climbed up the legs, higher, and past the waist and bulky belly. Fear growing when her mind connected that this was not a wizard, nor a witch or anything human. Her eyes finally settled on the horrifying face, and out of the mouth, two sharp, and deadly tusks stuck out from under its lips. "NOOoo–-" she screams, and Hermione watches how the creature lifts up a weapon, a large branch of a tree that held many pointy sharp ends. And then it came down –– towards her.

Adrenaline surges through her veins, and Hermione jumps out of the weapons deathly path. Only one thing on was on her mind, namely, escaping this place. She rolled under the attack and managed to get back on her feet, however, the weapon continued, making a circle and connected with her side. The young witch felt the sharp ends dig into her skin, dragging her with it until she was released and slammed into the wall. She had no time to recover, or think of what kind of creature this is… and unknown to her, a Troll might be dumb, but just like an animal, it follows its instinct and tries to kill its prey, which namely is the young witch.

Hermione fell towards the ruined floor and lay there motionless. A second later, a painful hard object slammed into her back, repeatedly as the creature uses his weapon to kill his target. Blood pooled out of the young witch, and her mind slowly faded away… and in the distance, she could hear footsteps, and a voice of rage, before everything went black.

* * *

 _Godric Hollow, Cemetery…_

Seven people enter the cemetery of Godric Hollow at twilight. They were Hadrian with his mother, Morgana, and Wong, his mentor, and friend. Daphne, his best friend and her sister, Astoria with their parents. They walk through the cemetery, silently until they arrive at a pair of graves.

These graves are the last resting place of his birth parents. Beautiful golden markings were engraved on the obsidian black stones. "Hi, dad, here I am, again..." Hadrian softly said, staring at the text on his father's grave.

James Charlus Potter

Husband, Father, Marauder

May Prongs Run Free

Born 11 - 04 - 1960

Died 31 - 10 - 1981

Honour Thy Blood

Mischief Managed

"Another year has passed since my last visit. I've become a student at Hogwarts, just like you. It makes me smile when I think that I walk through the same halls like you, a place where we could connect. My work in class is in the top grade, and know that you, wherever you're, you smile down at me proudly."

Daphne steps forward, taking his hand, and comforting him when his shoulders slowly started to shake. "I will visit Mum now, and knowing her, she would like to ask if I have a girl in my life." His best friend blushed slightly.

Lily Potter

Loving Mother and Wife

Undoubtedly The Brightest Witch of Her Age

Born 12 - 02 - 1960

Died 31 - 10 - 1981

Honour Thy Blood

"Hi mum, I'm back. Dad probably makes the afterlife one big party now, knowing I do well at Hogwarts." Hadrian laughed quietly at his own comment. "But dad would probably be disappointed that I do not have a group of girls after me." Daphne next to him sends him a stern glare, which quickly changed with his next words. "But, Mum, I'm glad I do not have a group of crazy girls after me. One girl, a special one who stands always next to me is all that I wish. We are still young, but I know… Daphne and I, grow each day closer to each other, and once that time comes… we will give you a lot of grandchildren."

"Harry!" Daphne shouts out, her face red out of embarrassing. And in the background, her parents and that of Hadrian laughs loudly.

"I think that I made dad proud of this prank." Hadrian smiled, and slowly one by one, first his adopted mother and his mentor stepped forward to say a few kind words, and then the Greengrass family. They stayed there for half an hour before they slowly retreated back to the exit of the cemetery.

Behind them, on Samhain when the barrier between the life and the afterlife is the thinnest, two ghostly figures emerge. A young woman with long flowing red hair and green eyes, and a young man with wild black hair, and brown eyes which were obscured behind glasses watches their son walking to a brighter future.

" _We are already proud of you, Harry, our son._ " Spoke the man, his voice a ghostly whisper.

" _Take good care of each other, Harry and Daphne._ " Hadrian caught the voices and slowly turns around. His eyes widened when they caught sight of the ghostly appearance of his birth parents. " _We always watch over you, my son._ "

Tears gathered in Hadrian's eyes, and he felt his Morgana, his adopted mother, and the others wrap an arm around him in comfort. " _And son, don't forget to let the family tradition die out..._ " Here Hadrian looks confused while tears flow down his cheeks. And the ghostly figure of Lily suddenly looks rigged.

" _James, don't you dare..._ "

James laughed, ignoring his wife's threatening voice. " _Don't forget –– pranking is in our blood! If you don't, I come back and prank the life out of you… take good care, Prongslet._ "

Hadrian watches with open mouth when his father started to run, upwards and towards the stars with his mother running after him. Threatening to cut off his family jewels. " _When I catch you, mister!_ "

" _No, you won't..._ "

" _I will castrate you_ "

" _Nope..._ " James' voice echoes through the cemetery. " _And son, you surely caught a pretty bird –– have fun over a few years._ "

Hadrian and Daphne blushed brightly, while the parents of Daphne shook their heads in amusement. "Is everything alright with you, son?" His mother asks him.

"Yea… everything is fine, it's just –– this was a surprise, a welcoming surprise." The young sorcerer smiled now, a warmth filled his chest for meeting them for the first time. They slowly left the cemetery and returned back to home.

* * *

Done, a new chapter finished. This chapter took a little time, a very long time. I was a bit stuck on what I should write.

Well, I know that many Hermione Granger fan would not be happy with what I did here, but be honest, I really did not like her or what other people made her. To me, many people added her for one reason or another, but I think if Harry really wants to fit in, he would with someone who has an understanding of his new world.

Before people ask, why wasn't it noticed that she was gone. I'm off, really, how many people are there at Hogwarts? Answer: A lot. When I was still at school, it took me some time to find my friends. So, I do not think that anyone who is withdrawn and really doesn't pull all the attention would be noticed in the Chaos. She finally gets noticed when she hung around in canon with Harry, who is famous, so, in my story, she doesn't and vanishes into the background.

As for the troll, it felt good. (Evil laugh) And the part of Harry and his dead parents. I think, when Harry has a good family of his own, (adopted mother and mentor) He would like to visit his parents on an important day, like Samhain and their day of death. Samhain is also according to the internet the thinnest barrier between life and the afterlife and this meeting had a high chance.

I hope you, readers, enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
